NO HAY LUZ SIN TU MIRAR
by Zandy Kou Li
Summary: La perdida del ser mas amado puede ser devastador, eso lo entenderá Shaoran Li, al perder a Sakura, que pasaría si no todo es suficiente para salvar a la mujer que amas, y como tomaran Mei Ling y Tomoyo el saber que ellas poseen poderes tambien. Una historia llena de drama, acción y mucha diversión
1. Solo leyendas

**NO HAY LUZ SIN TU MIRAR**

 _Hoy,_ _Con el dolor,_ _  
_ _Llega el fantasma de tu voz,_ _  
_ _Diciéndome,_ _Ya no llores amor._ _  
_ _Soy,_ _Un eslabón,_ _Que se ha perdido entre tú y yo._ _  
_ _Por favor,_ _Sólo llévate el silencio que quedó._ _  
_ _Fui,_ _Fuego por ti,_ _  
_ _Hoy sólo quedan las cenizas,_ _Los restos de mí._ _  
_ _Fui,_ _Todo y sin ti,_ _  
_ _Desaparezco poco a poco y me perdí,_ _Dentro de mí._

-Sakura… por favor…reacciona- le imploraba un chico muy lastimo por una cruel batalla

-Shao…ran…. ¿estas bien?

-si mi querida flor

-me da…..mucho…gusto….

-tranquila no hables pronto vendrán los muchachos y nos darán su ayuda

-te puedo pedir un favor

-claro preciosa el que quieras

-encárgate de Kero y Yue…. sabes a lo que me refiero

-pero preciosa ellos son tus guardianes

-no por…mucho

-Sakura no me puedes hacer esto….

-lo siento Shaoran

-¿Sakura?...Sakura… ¡SAKURAAAAAA!

Habían pasado ya 10 años de la batalla mas difícil que había tenido Sakura, si fue al cambiar las ultimas cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, ahora ella era una linda jovencita de 23 años estaba viviendo en un departamento que casi podría pasar por casa, ya que vivía con Yukito, Kero; Tomoyo, su papá ya era decano de la universidad mas prestigiosa de Tokio y desde hacia ya 2 años lo mandaron de "intercambio a E.U." y solo hablaba con el por video chat o se le veía solo en año nuevo y sobre Touya era un medico muy prestigioso en uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio así que se le veía muy poco por el departamento ya que se le vivía en sala de emergencia o bien cubriendo su turno. Había tenido ciertas batallas con hechiceros y brujas de no muy alto peligro, solo era para desafiar a la nueva maestra de cartas; los poderes de Eriol, Shaoran y ella habían sido declarado los 3 hechiceros mas poderosos de los tiempos.

Sakura no había cambiado en nada en especial eso de quedarse dormida, ese día era uno igual que los demás, se había quedado dormida y Kero le ayudo a preparar sus cosas, subió a su auto y manejo hasta la universidad, llego derrapando a su lugar asignado en el estacionamiento, Tomoyo ya había llegado y por lógica Eriol también, el auto de Shaoran también estaba ahí así que solo faltaba ella salio lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hasta el tercer piso en el quinto salón donde unos brazos ya conocidos la detuvieron para que no se fuera de largo

-tarde otra ves señorita Sakura

Sakura: lo siento amor es que…

Shaoran: tranquila el profesor no ha llegado

Sakura: que bien así me da más tiempo de respirar

-no el que usted quisiera señorita Kinomoto

Sakura: profesor Tsukishiro

Yukito: tarde una vez mas señorita Kinomoto y veo que el joven Li llego tarde también

Sakura: no profesor…

Shaoran: así es profesor Tsukishiro

Yukito: bueno los veré después de clases jóvenes ahora a sus lugares por favor

Sakura y Shaoran: si

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a su lugar no sin haber hecho reír a todo el grupo los lugares estaban asignados desde el primer semestre de la carrera, Tomoyo se sentaba junto a Eriol. Sakura y Shaoran detrás de ellos, Mei Ling junto a su nuevo novio

Tomoyo: gran entrada triunfal querida Sakura

Sakura: gracias Tomoyo, pero cuando Yukito es nuestro profesor no tiene el corazón tan dulce

Mei Ling: más bien es que tiene que demostrar que no porque vivan juntos hará diferencias

Sakura: pero Mei, un reporte mas no es justo

Eriol: y has intentado levantarte un poco mas temprano

Sakura: si Eriol pero últimamente me es imposible, mi cansancio es extremo

Tomoyo: eso es cierto querida Sakura, ya ni en los ensayos estas tan activa como antes

Shaoran: ¿Sakura desde hace cuanto estas así?

Sakura: tendrá unos 2 meses Shaoran ¿Por qué?

Yukito: señorita Kinomoto usted y su grupito los espero al finalizar las clases del día de hoy ¿entendido?

Todos: si profesor

Yukito: todos habrán su libro de leyendas y mitos en la pagina 55

Kim: pero profesor Tsukishiro nos adelantaremos tantas lecciones

Yukito: me da gusto que lleve una gran información del temario mi querida Kim pero para mi es importante que conozcan esta leyenda… señorita **Daidouji** **me haría el favor de leer la leyenda por favor y señorita Kinomoto y señor Li pongan mucha atención por favor** _**Hace muchos años tanto como la luna misma había un chico llamado Atsushi cual significado es compasivo guerrero estaba destinado a ser un gran hechicero, el mejor de los tiempos, su familia estaba llena de hechiceros poderosos pero ninguno se asemejaba a Atsushi, poco a poco fue creciendo con responsabilidades hasta que un día conoció a una linda y hermosa princesa llamada Yumiko, su padre se oponía a la relación; el único motivo era la magia que poseía el joven hechicero, Yumiko y Atsushi buscaron la manera de seguir viéndose y planearon que el primer día en que cayeran los pétalos de las flores del cerezo, seria la señal de su escape, paso el tiempo y el padre de Yumiko la había dado en matrimonio a la familia Tsukino, el día había llegado Atsushi llego a la ventana de Yumiko y la ayudo a bajar juntos habían burlado a la seguridad de su padre un pequeño lobo amigo y guardián de Atsushi los guío hasta el bosque , sin pensar que al llegar a la entrada del bosque una flecha atravesó a la linda Yumiko atónito Atsushi miro hacia atrás y vio que era el mismo padre de Yumiko quien había hecho tal cruel acto, desde ese momento Atsushi juro vengarse de todas y cada una de las generaciones del padre de la familia de Yumiko dando a entender que morirían todas aquellas parejas que tuvieran amor verdadero"**_ Tomoyo termino de leer el relato y con ello sonó la campana dando a entender a los muchachos que podían salir y dirigirse a su siguiente clase, los 6 chicos que habían tenido castigo del profesor; sin embargo solo dos quedaron en absoluto silencio ante tal leyenda Sakura: Yukito porque nos castigaste a todos Yukito: hola mi querida Sakura lamento haberlos tratado así, solo que por ordenes de los directores debo ser frío y cortante con ustedes por el motivo que vivo como su tu tutor chicas Tomoyo: ay Yukito creí que en verdad te habías molestado con todos por haber platicado en clase Yukito: si bien no me agrada el que no me presten atención, no suelo castigar sin tener un llamado de atención antes Shaoran: dime Yukito la leyenda que vimos hoy Yukito: así es Shaoran, estoy muy preocupado Sakura: ¿Por qué Yukito? Eriol: la leyenda que Tomoyo nos relato no es solo una leyenda si no mas bien historia antigua de occidente Mei Ling: yo nunca la había oído Shaoran Shaoran: solo los hombres del Clan Li la sabemos pero hasta hace veinte años no había sucedido nada extraño Mei Ling: pero Shaoran desde hace veinte años tu eres el único varón que ha nacido Shaoran: así es Mei Tomoyo: perdón la interrupción pero por que debería preocuparnos esa leyenda

Eriol: mi hermosa Tomoyo tanto Shaoran y yo somos descendientes de la familia de Yumiko

Shaoran: bueno mas bien yo soy su descendiente tú eres su reencarnación

Sakura: lo que están dando a entender es que eso nos puede pasar a nosotros

Yukito: no es algo que tengamos confirmado pequeña pero me pareció que debíamos estar al tanto

Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran que estaba muy pensativo, esa cara que solo tenia cuando un problema se avecinaba o su abuela lo había visitado y sabia de sobra que su querida abuela no estaba aquí así que debían prepararse para una nueva batalla

Shaoran: pero bueno no tenemos informes que eso sea real

-pero Li tampoco tenemos datos que eso aya parado-hablo por primera vez Jin Hun el novio de Mei Ling, el chico ahora era discípulo de Shaoran y estaba en entrenamiento junto con Sakura

Mei: ¿a que te refieres Jin Hun?

Jin Hun: muy claro esta Mei, el ultimo hombre nacido del Clan Li es Shaoran y…

Shaoran: mi padre murió acusa de circunstancias muy extrañas

Sakura: pero Shaoran tu madre nos dijo…

Shaoran: no realmente nunca nos ha dicho la causa de su muerte

Tomoyo: sus razones tendrá Shaoran, no hay por que angustiarnos antes de tiempo; bastante nos hemos preocupado estar bien entrenados y preparados para luchar como para buscar una tormenta en un vaso de agua

Mei: Tomoyo tiene razón chicos no hay de que alarmarnos, Yukito solo nos dio la leyenda para estar sobre aviso ahora lo estamos pero no nos preocupemos ¿esta bien?

Eriol: así es no nos preocuparemos hasta que no tengamos señales ¿prometido chicos?

Shaoran: y como sabes que tal vez tengamos señales

Eriol: muy sencillo9 mi querido amigo lo que nosotros sentimos por nuestras bellas flores es un amor tan puro y verdadero como la vida misma

Las chicas se sonrojaron y los chicos las vieron con gran ternura las palabras de Eriol tranquilizaban muy poco a Shaoran pero tenia razón, hace unos mese habían librado una dura batalla.

Yukito: bueno chicos como las señoritas se sienten mal les otorgare un permiso para que se retiren por hoy de sus clases ¿esta bien?

Sakura: pero no nos sentimos mal Yukito

Mei:-con una gotita en la frente- ay Sakura tu nunca cambiaras

Sakura: pero que dije

Jin Hun: el profesor Tsukishiro nos permitirá retirarnos de clases ósea como irte de pinta con permiso

Sakura: ¡OH!


	2. Sorpresas

**CAPITULO 2**

Después de que Sakura entendiera el regalo que Yukito les había dado acordaron que todos saldrían con sus respectivas parejas y se verían para cenar, Sakura y Shaoran fueron al parque que tenían para entrenar y usar libremente la magia era un bosque alejado de la ciudad y esta llenos de árboles de flor de cerezo, por algún motivo Sakura y Shaoran se sentía de lo mejor en ese lugar, podían ser solo ellos mismos sin interrupciones, solo ellos y su amor

Shaoran: pronto será tu cumpleaños

Sakura: así es

Shaoran: y que vas a querer de regalo

Sakura: mmm... algo muy sencillo

Shaoran: ¿así?

Sakura: si solo te quiero a ti y a mi familia reunida

Shaoran: te amo y lo sabes ¿cierto?

Sakura: si y yo también te amo mi pequeño lobo

Shaoran: ¡oye!

Sakura: lo siento hace mucho que no te decía así

Shaoran: lo se por eso me fue extraño que lo hicieras

Sakura: ¿te molesta?

Shaoran: no solo que no lo haces desde… bueno aquel incidente

Sakura:-puso una mala cara y recordó que solo hace poco tiempo habían tenido una muy fuerte discusión por la falta de comunicación –

 _Flashback_

 _Shaoran tenia que hacer un viaje a Hong Kong Sakura no podría acompañarlo esta vez pues tenia una competencia de atletismo y no la podría suspender, el le había prometido que no tardaría en volver que cada noche le llamaría para informarle como iba avanzando la situación con el concilio y el_

 _Sakura: y si me meto en tu maleta_

 _Shaoran: que más quisiera princesa pero tu competencia es en dos días_

 _Sakura: ¿tampoco estarás para ese día?_

 _Shaoran: no puedo princesa, sabes que nunca te he fallado pero esta vez es muy necesario que vaya_

 _Sakura: OK, ganare por ti_

 _Shaoran: y cuando regrese le diré a Tomoyo que me preste el video para ver como ganaste_

 _Sakura: ¿y si cuando termine te alcanzo?_

 _Shaoran: mmm muy interesante la idea señorita Kinomoto_

 _Sakura: eso es un si_

 _Shaoran: OK y así podrás pasar el día con la abuela-sabia que Sakura adoraba a su abuela pero eso de pasar todo el día a su lado y sobre todo con sus ideas para la boda y sus futuros bisnietos eso si que no le agradaba mas que nada por lo sonrojada que se veía con cada idea que le daba su abuela_

 _Sakura: OK, ya entendí aquí te esperare, pero trata de no tardar en volver_

 _Shaoran: lo juro_

 _Como era de esperarse Sakura gano la competencia y la situación con el concilio estaba librándose muy bien, que cual era la problemática, algo muy sencillo Shaoran ya debía casarse y empezar a tener su descendencia la simple razón que el jefe del Clan Li también estaba en peligro día con día no solo por el cargo si no por el gran poder mágico que poseía y eso si que ponía de nervios a los del concejo no quería que muriera sin dejar a un futuro heredero y esa era la razón por la cual el tenía a tantas hermanas el jefe del concilio debía ser hombre y no mujer, pero lo malo aquí es que Sakura ya le había expresado su sentir de querer cumplir sus metas profesionales a su lado y una boda no era lo que ella planeaba_

 _X: señor Li a su falta de compromiso le hemos elegido una prometida_

 _Shaoran: ¿que?_

 _X: así es señor Li por favor hagan pasar a Minako_

 _Shaoran: ¿Minako? ¿Quien es ella?_

 _X: es la prometida que le elegimos su Clan es de muy buena reputación, no posee magia pero es muy buena en economía, labores domesticas_

 _Shaoran: alto no me interesa, no te ofendas Minako no te conozco y no dudo que eres muy bella pero yo ya tengo a quien amar por lo mismo no puedo aceptarte como prometida_

 _X: pero señor Li es imperativo que tenga ya una prometida_

 _Shaoran: el tiempo ya había sido establecido, tendría que presentarles a mí prometida una semana después de acabar mi carrera universitaria_

 _X: no podemos esperar tanto_

 _Shaoran: pero si solo faltan 9 meses ya aguantaron 2 años y medio que son solo 9 meses más_

 _X: pero señor Li debe irse acoplando a Minako_

 _Shaoran: haber mi novia es Sakura Kinomoto la chica que capturo las Clow Cards y las convirtió en Sakura Cards_

 _X: la recordamos muy bien señor_

 _Shaoran: que mas quieren, ella posee gran magia es muy inteligente, es muy bella y me ama_

 _En ese momento miro a Minako y noto que le había incomodado la descripción de Sakura_

 _Shaoran: nuevamente te pido una disculpa Minako, pero me es imposible aceptarte_

 _X: señor Li_

 _Shaoran: me dieron su palabra señores me fío que sabrán cumplirla así que sin no hay mas cosas que discutir me retiro_

 _Shaoran se había retirado sin decir mas, debía apurar las cosas con Sakura pero como decirle que debían casarse lo más pronto posible o por lo menos comprometerse, lo haría en su cumpleaños, regreso a Tokio muy pensativo al llegar ya lo esperaba Sakura con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo en esos ojos color esmeralda que tanto lo enamoraban_

 _Sakura: bienvenido mi pequeño lobo_

 _Shaoran: hola mi linda flor de cerezo_

 _Esa era la manera en la que se hablaban cuando estaban a solas, el la cargo y la giro en un gran abrazo para después unir sus labios, se necesitaban, casi fueron 3 días sin verse_

 _Sakura: ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Todo bien en el concilio?_

 _Shaoran: si… todo bien… tu competencia salio muy bien ¿cierto?_

 _Sakura: si aunque tuve algunos problemas en el arranque_

 _Shaoran: pero lograste vencer y eso es lo importante, ahora vamos a clases_

 _Sakura: pero Shaoran acabas de llegar de viaje y podemos… talvez… tomarnos el día_

 _Shaoran: si y ya perdí tres días de clases, pero toda la tarde estaremos juntos ¿esta bien?_

 _Sakura: OK_

 _Se fueron en el automóvil de Sakura, por mas que ella le preguntaba que era el problema que fue arreglar en el concilio Shaoran le desviaba el tema, preguntándole sobre la escuela, tarea o por los chicos, al llegar a la universidad se dieron cuenta que estaba toda la gente reunida en el patio central. Mei Ling se le acerco corriendo_

 _Mei: Sakura, Shaoran allí ay una chica que los busca_

 _Sakura y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas y corriendo entre la gente, lo mas seguro es que solo sea una hechicera mas, habría que borrarles la memoria a todos, al llegar vieron a una chica de la misma edad de ellos con toda una escolta, sus vestimentas eran de China, Sakura la miro intensamente y noto un leve sonrojo al verlos llegar_

 _Eriol: que bueno que están aquí esta chica y su sequito no ha dejado entrar a nadie solo pide hablar contigo Sakura_

 _Tomoyo: ya vino la directora y por mas que hablo con ella se niega a irse sin verte ¿tu la conoces Sakura?_

 _Sakura: en mi vida la había visto ¿tu Shaoran?_

 _Shaoran:-estaba pálido de la impresión, no lo podía creer- mmm mejor déjame hablar primero con ella_

 _Sakura: no espera- se dirigió a una zona solitaria y saco su dije- llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo LIBERATE- su dije cambio a báculo- SUEÑO- todos fueron cayendo menos Tomoyo, Mei, Jin Hun, Shaoran; Eriol y por supuesto la chica misteriosa y su sequito, regreso junto a los chicos y se dirigió directamente a la chica que tenia enfrente- ¿Quién eres tu?_

 _X: mi nombre es Minako Liu Yu Ling y soy la prometida de Li Shaoran y vengo por un duelo a muerte contigo Kinomoto Sakura_

Continuara….

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 **Espero les este gustando mi historia me estoy esforzando para hacerla je jeje hace mucho que deje de escribir, espero no haber perdido el toque.**

 **También para aclarar que los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP a excepción de Jin Hun y Minako Liu Yu Ling esos yo los invente espero que les guste realmente y si no díganme para corregir los errores que llegue a presentar; se les quiere**


	3. ¡TERMINAMOS!

**CAPITULO 3**

 _Sakura: no espera- se dirigió a una zona solitaria y saco su dije- llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo LIBERATE- su dije cambio a báculo- SUEÑO- todos fueron cayendo menos Tomoyo, Mei, Jin Hun, Shaoran; Eriol y por supuesto la chica misteriosa y su sequito, regreso junto a los chicos y se dirigió directamente a la chica que tenia enfrente- ¿Quién eres tu?_

 _X: mi nombre es Minako Liu Yu Ling y soy la prometida de Li Shaoran y vengo por un duelo a muerte contigo Kinomoto Sakura_

 _Todos miraron de manera súbita a Shaoran, sin embargo Shaoran miraba a Minako con mucho coraje, sabia lo que estarían pensando de el y sobre todo Sakura, lo estaría odiando el voltearla le causaba de pavor, al hacerlo, era lo que pensaba una mezcla de odio, amor y sobre todo decepción, bajo la mirada_

 _Sakura: ¿así que el es tu prometido?_

 _Minako: así es y vengo a pelear por el_

 _Sakura: no hay que pelear por el, es todo tuyo_

 _Nadie podía creer lo que había dicho Sakura_

 _Shaoran: deja explicarte Sakura_

 _Sakura: no hay nada que explicar nada Li_

 _Shaoran: ¿Li?_

 _Sakura. Así es y te agradecería que me llamaras por mi apellido… ahora si me disculpan tengo deberes que hacer_

 _Minako: no te puedes marchar así como así debemos luchar y dar muerte a quien pierda_

 _Sakura: eso será en tu país, aquí solo basta la palabra del comprometido para terminar una relación-dijo dando media vuelta-_

 _Tomoyo: espera Sakura vamos contigo_

 _Mei: así es no nos dejes_

 _Shaoran no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, sabia que Sakura era una chica muy dulce y flexible pero cuando tomaba una decisión no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión y todo el dolor que vio en sus ojos lo había matado, nunca intento lastimarla y mucho menos sospecho que Minako lo había seguido hasta Tokio miro a Jin Hun y a Eriol que lo miraban como pidiéndole una explicaron sin embargo camino directamente a Minako_

 _Shaoran: ¿quien te dijo a ti que yo era tu prometido?_

 _Minako: el concilio y…_

 _Shaoran: le deje bien claro al concilio que tú no eras mi prometida y no lo serás ahora me has provocado un gran problema con mi novia_

 _Minako: pero su madre ya pidió mi mano ante mi clan y la respuesta será en un mes tal y como lo piden las tradiciones_

 _Shaoran: ¿Qué mi madre hizo que?_

 _Minako: su madre pidió mi mano pero antes de eso debo terminar con la señorita Kinomoto para mostrar mis habilidades_

 _Shaoran: ¿Qué habilidades puedes tener tú ante Sakura si ni siquiera tienes magia?_

 _Minako: pero tengo otras habilidades-dijo resentida-_

 _Shaoran: me importa un… sabes que déjame en paz tu NUNCA serás mi esposa y deja a Sakura tranquila por que si le tocas un solo pelo me olvidare por completo de que eres una mujer y que soy jefe del concilio_

 _Eriol: ¿Shaoran podemos hablar?_

 _Shaoran: ahora no Eriol debo ir a ver a Sakura_

 _Jin Hun: mejor habla con nosotros primero dale tiempo a Sakura_

 _Shaoran: pero…_

 _Todos comenzaron a despertar del hechizo de Sakura y Shaoran no tuvo de otra que seguir a los muchachos a la sala de música de la universidad. Mientras con Sakura_

 _Tomoyo: ¿no crees que fuiste un poco precipitada al tomar esa decisión Sakura?_

 _Sakura: Shaoran se comprometió con alguien más en Hong Kong, ahora entiendo el por que no quiso que lo acompañara esta vez a su viaje y tantas veces que ha estado yendo y viniendo estos últimos meses, fui una tonta-dijo entre lagrimas y casi gritando-_

 _Mei: pero Shaoran no es así, algo debe estar pasando Sakura_

 _Sakura: entonces por que traía el kimono de celebración de la familia Li_

 _Tomoyo: ¿a que te refieres Sakura?_

 _Sakura: ¿se lo dices tu Mei Ling o yo?-dijo con cierto sarcasmo_

 _Mei: ¿Quién te hablo de ese kimono Sakura?_

 _Sakura: Quién mas si no la abuela_

 _Tomoyo: de que kimono hablan_

 _Mei: las prometidas de la familia Li deben tener un cierto atuendo cuando se convierten en prometidas pero sobre todo en viajes a otros países para que los diferentes concilios sepan que son prometidas de algún miembro del clan_

 _Sakura: EXACTO Y LA ESTUPIDA ESA TRAIA EL DE LOS LI, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ES OFICIAL LA PETICION DE MANO QUE SE DIO ENTRE FAMILIAS- dijo gritando histéricamente y rompiendo en llanto-_

 _Tomoyo y Mei se miraron entre si nada de lo que le dijeran la haría cambiar de opinión o no por el momento estaba muy dolida y con justa razón. Por otro lado Shaoran estaba tan furioso que no entendía de razones_

 _Eriol: ¿ósea que todo esto es una conspiración del concilio? ¿Y me decían que yo era cruel? –Dijo con un tono pícaro que le quito la mirada de Shaoran- lo siento_

 _Shaoran: no necesito sus burlas necesito ver a Sakura y explicarle todo_

 _Jin Hun: pero Shaoran por que no se lo dijiste en cuanto llegaste del viaje_

 _Shaoran: por que quería evitar todo esto, además se lo que piensa de casarse a tan temprana edad_

 _Eriol: ¿ya le habías pedido matrimonio?_

 _Shaoran: claro que no_

 _Jin Hun: ¿entonces como sabes que te rechazaría?_

 _Shaoran: ¿rechazarme?_

 _Eriol: a ver querido amigo creo que para variar entre ustedes hay una confusión-dijo como dándole consuelo- por que dices que Sakura se niega al matrimonio tan joven_

 _Shaoran: por la boda de Chiharu y Yamazaki me dijo muy claramente que a ella no le gustaría casarse tan joven y sin cumplir ciertas metas_

 _Jin Hun: pero a ti nunca te ha dicho que no quiere casarse contigo_

 _Shaoran: no claro que no_

 _Eriol: una cosa es una plática y otra muy diferente el hecho que ella no te acepte a ti como esposo, Shaoran ella muere por compartir la vida a tu lado_

 _Shaoran: yo creo que no mas_

 _Jin Hun: Shaoran si tú le propusieras matrimonio en este mismo instante aceptaría sin si quiera terminar la carrera_

 _Shaoran: pues lo dudo vi cuanto dolor tenía en la mirada_

 _Eriol: es por que otra chica llego diciendo que era tu prometida_

 _Shaoran: pero ni siquiera me dio el beneficio de la duda todo lo dio por hecho MALDITA SEA NO CONFIA EN MI-dijo gritándoles a sus amigos, ellos nunca lo habían visto tan alterado como en esa ocasión y como no estarlo si estaba perdiendo el amor de su vida-_

 _X: no te lo dio por que conoce perfectamente el traje que traía puesto Yu Ling_

 _Shaoran: ¿Mei? ¿A que te refieres?_

 _Mei: a que la abuela le mostró los trajes de las prometidas Li_

 _Shaoran: ¿Cuándo?_

 _Mei: eso si no lo se pero sabe muy bien que solo los usan cuando ambas familias están de acuerdo en el matrimonio_

 _Shaoran: por eso no me dio oportunidad de explicarle las cosas-no pudo evitar más las lágrimas, sabia que la había perdido para siempre, Mei se acerco a el lo acuno en su torso y lloro cual niño pequeño que había perdido a su juguete favorito no tenia consuelo y Sakura estaba igual que el_

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les este gustando mi historia, perdon por hacerlos tan cortitos es que se me van lasmideas derepente y pues prefiero subirles asi de a poquito pero constante, espero subir otro capitulo en la noche y gracias a:**

 **Loup Pavot** **y** **estefaniat45** **por ser las primeras en comentar mi historia**

 **SilverHuntresses** **por seguir la historia**

 **Eri Eri-chan** **por darle en favoritos**


	4. SOLO ESCUCHA

**CAPITULO 4**

 _Los dos habían pasado el día en su casa encerrados en su habitación Shaoran no sabia que hacer estaba totalmente irritado y Sakura en un llanto histérico total, lo único que agradecía es que su hermano no estaba en la ciudad, pero Kero la interrogaba por el motivo de su llanto hasta que Tomoyo lo saco de la habitación con un gran pastel y Yukito entro y hablo de lo ocurrido, no podía creer que lo que Shaoran había hecho pero menos lo aceptaba Yue_

 _Sakura: me siento tan dolida_

 _Yukito: aun que no lo creas te entiendo Sakura y te puedo decir que ese chico tendrá su merecido_

 _Sakura: ¿le dirá hermano?_

 _Yukito: no claro que no, pero Yue esta bastante molesto_

 _Sakura volvió a romper en llanto no podía entender que Shaoran la traicionara de tal manera,_

 _En el departamento del joven chino solo pensaba por su mente los momentos que había pasado a lado de Sakura, era el mismo departamento que había rentado cuando era niño, obviamente Wei estaba con el, le había llevado un te y aprovecho para explicarle lo que estaba pasando_

 _Wei: pues joven Shaoran no creo que sea conveniente que hable con su madre ahora esta demasiado alterado y podría decir cosas que realmente no siente_

 _Shaoran: pero lo que hizo es un desafío al jefe del concilio pero sobre todo… … …me traiciono como madre_

 _Wei: joven Shaoran…-lo miro sorprendido sin dar crédito a lo que decía- usted mejor conoce a su madre y sabe que ella es…_

 _Shaoran: ¿muy posesiva? ¿Controladora, enérgica? Tú mejor que nadie sabe que nunca hemos sido cercanos pero siempre que se trata de Sakura se opone y eso es desde que soy un niño_

 _Wei: es que ella no perdona el que la señorita Sakura sea la dueña de las cartas y menos que tenga acceso a las juntas del concilio_

 _Shaoran: SI ELLA ES DUEÑA DE LAS CARTAS ES POR QUE FUE MEJOR CARD CAPTOR, SAKURA VE EL SENTIMIENTO DE LAS CARTAS ANTES QUE SU SEGURIDAD, ELLA DA LA VIDA POR SUS GUARDIANES, Y SI ESTA EN LAS JUNTAS DEL CICILIO ES POR QUE LLOS LA NOMBRARON UNO DE LOS TRES GRANDES PODERES- dijo gritándole a Wei- lo siento Wei es que esto me tiene muy alterado y tengo mucho miedo de perderla_

 _Wei: no puede perder algo que le pertenece joven Shaoran_

 _Shaoran: es que no se si Sakura sigue siendo mía- dijo agachando la mirada-_

 _Wei: joven Shaoran los problemas son parte fundamental de las relaciones, sobretodo sirven para poder unirse mas_

 _Shaoran: o para terminar con ellas_

 _Wei: se equivoca joven Shaoran los problemas no terminan con la relación son las acciones que se quedaron sin hacer, las palabras que nunca fueron dichas, eso es lo que termina la relación y tal vez es necesario que piense si realmente quiere que la señorita Sakura sea la persona que la acompañe en el andar de su vida, por que como jefe del concilio y de la familia Li los problemas que tendrá serán mucho mas grandes y peligrosos que este, pero como hombre usted deberá hacerla sentir segura pero sobre todo amada_

 _En ese momento un ángel apareció en la ventana de Shaoran al verlo se tenso y puso mala cara, no es que no le cayera bien Yukito pero Yue el era otra cosa_

 _Shaoran: Wei puedes dejarnos un minuto por favor- Wei se retiro en silencio y cerro la puerta de su habitación- ¿Sakura esta bien?_

 _Yue: ¿como te atreviste a dañarla así?_

 _Shaoran: yo no le propuse matrimonio fue mi madre la que pidió la mano de Minako_

 _Yue: ¡Y tú no tienes los pantalones para defender tú supuesto amor por Sakura!_

 _Shaoran: claro que si_

 _Yue: no veo que hagas nada mas que lamentarte como un niño, sabes perfectamente que Sakura no solo es mi dueña es también mi amiga y la aprecio mucho_

 _Shaoran: vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa Yue amas a Sakura ¿verdad?_

 _Yue:- lo tomo desprevenido la pregunta de Shaoran- ¿a que viene esa pregunta?_

 _Shaoran: a que no soportas verme a su lado veo los gestos que haces cuando estoy a su lado o cuando entrenas incluso al pelear, son los mismos que hacia yo al ver a Eriol junto a Sakura, eso se llama celos Yue_

 _Yue: esta bien si la amo, y por eso no puedo creer lo que hiciste, si dices amarla no lo representas_

 _Shaoran: entonces por que negaste tus sentimientos cuando ella se le declaro a Yukito_

 _Yue: por que no dudaba de su amor, ese amor tan puro que sentía por Yukito, tu eras el que te interponías en mi camino para ser feliz, y sabia que ese sentimiento crecería y lo termine de confirmar en la batalla contra la carta Vacío, por que al contrario de ti yo si quiero la felicidad de Sakura_

 _En ese momento todo se quedo en silencio lo que había dicho Yue había incomodado de sobremanera a Shaoran, sus sospechas eran ciertas Yue amaba a Sakura y ella tan despistada como siempre no había notado ese sentimiento, ni si quiera por que vivía con el._

 _Shaoran: arreglare las cosas, de eso puedes estar seguro_

 _Yue: ambos sabemos que tú ya no puedes hacer nada_

 _Shaoran: ¿a que te refieres?_

 _Yue: la única manera en la que se rompa el compromiso es que Sakura venza a esa chica_

 _Shaoran: ¡demonios!_

 _Yue: y conociéndola no lo hará y menos si se siente traicionada por ti_

 _Shaoran: debe haber otra salida_

 _Yue: reconquístala, solo así ella peleara por ti y serán realmente felices, pero si no tienes el valor solo vete de la ciudad sin decir nada que yo me encargare de consolarla_

 _Yue se fue la misma manera en que llego, dejando solo a Shaoran y decidiendo que volvería a conquistar a Sakura como la primera vez, solo que ya no era tan tímido como en la primaria esta vez si se lo haría saber de manera directa. Para ese momento ya estaba comenzando a caer la noche, se metió a la cama y comenzó a idear sus planes._

 _A la mañana siguiente salio muy temprano dejándole una nota a Wei por haber estado con el y hacerle ver las cosas una nota muy simple con solo un gracias pero para aquel mayordomo era una gran satisfacción; llego y aun no había nadie en la escuela y espero a que Tomoyo o Mei aparecieran pero o sorpresa llegaron junto a Sakura y Yukito_

 _Shaoran: buenos días, Sakura puedo hablar contigo_

 _Sakura: Li te pedí que me llamaras por mi apellido que es Kinomoto_

 _Shaoran: por favor Sakura solo te pido 2 minutos_

 _Sakura: tengo deberes así que con permiso_

 _Sakura lo dejo ahí parado seguido de las chicas que lo miraban con mucha pena y pidiéndole y disculpa, así se pasaron casi el mes donde Minako y ella debían luchar al no hacerlo estaría renunciando a el y ya no encontraba que mas hacer, Eriol le recomendaba que le llevara rosas, ese día simplemente las tiro, Jin Hun le recomendó una cena romántica y con ayuda de las chicas logro que Sakura fuera a una cita con el, al verlo se dio media vuelta y corrió el fue tras ella pero solo había logrado un hechizo por parte de ella, claro se molesto con las chicas y tampoco les hablo solo faltaban 3 días y el debía volver a Hong Kong para hacer oficial el ya oficial compromiso pero esa noche hizo algo que a el se le ocurrió_

 _Sakura estaba en su departamento que se situaba en el segundo piso del edificio, miraba la televisión en compañía de Kero cuando escucho unos acordeones y se asomo por la ventana y no creía lo que veía Tomoyo estaba tocando la guitarra, Mei el bajo, Eriol el piano y Jin Hun la batería y en el micrófono estaba nada mas y nada menos que Shaoran_

 _ **Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mi**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **cuando de aquí te alejas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **se que el insomnio sigue por ahí**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **esperando que intente dormir**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Me quedado solo y así**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **no planeaba vivir**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **me quedado solo y sin ti**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **es tan fácil volverse loco**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Estoy tocando fondo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **me niego a estar sin ti**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **te tengo que recuperar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **o de una ves dejarte ir oou**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Estoy tocando fondo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **me duele hablar de ti**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **no quiero disimular**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **el resto de mi vida**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Vuelve la angustia hablarme de ti**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **cuando de aquí te alejas**_ __

 _En ese momento formo un hechizo donde una nube le mostraba cada uno de los recuerdos que tenia de Sakura desde que ambos eran card Captor, su noviazgo, la nube después se convirtió en un pequeño lobo echado junto a un árbol de cerezo pero de alguna manera el árbol desapareció para dejar a un lobo aullándole a la luna, Sakura no daba crédito a espejismo y por ultimo el humo se convirtió en dragón y le entrego una carta_

 __ _ **Se que el insomnio sigue por ahí**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **esperando que intente dormir**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Me quedado solo y así**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **no planeaba vivir**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **me quedado solo y sin ti**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **es tan fácil volverse loco**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Estoy tocando fondo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **me niego a estar sin ti**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **te tengo que recuperar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **o de una ves dejarte ir oou**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Estoy tocando fondo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **me duele hablar de ti**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **no quiero disimular**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **el resto de mi vida**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **no quiero disimular**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **el resto de mi vida**_ __ _ **  
**_

 _ **Que no me importas más ooo...**_ __

 _ **Estoy tocando fondo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **me niego a estar sin ti**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **te tengo que recuperar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **o de una ves dejarte ir oou**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Estoy tocando fondo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **me duele hablar de ti**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **no quiero disimular**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **el resto de mi vida**_ **  
**

 _Sakura vio las lágrimas de Shaoran al interpretarle la canción y ella tampoco detuvo las suyas, se limito a entrar con la carta en las manos y activar la carta escudo_

 _Tomoyo: lo mas seguro es que si lea la carta Shaoran no te preocupes_

 _Mei: claro solo es que es algo torpe la niña_

 _Shaoran: gracias chicos pero ya no hay mas tiempo hoy me iré a Hong Kong y ya no volveré_

 _Eriol: pero…_

 _Shaoran: la razón por la que vivo aquí es ella sin Sakura ya no tiene caso estar aquí, nuevamente gracias por todo_

 _La camioneta de Tomoyo levanto los instrumentos y cada uno se fue a su casa_

 _Sakura los vio y abrió la carta_

 _Querida Sakura:_

 _He tratado por todos los medios hablar contigo y explicarte lo que paso con Minako, todo fue un arreglo entre el concilio y mi madre, se que pensaras que como de costumbre se mete en nuestra relación, perdón, yo nunca me comprometí con Minako ¡te lo juro!, lo que me duele es que todos consiguieron separarnos ya que yo tendré que cumplir con la palabra que dio mi madre, me terminare casando con Minako solo por que yo no tuve la suficiente confianza de decirte cuanto me presionaba el consejo para comprometerme contigo, de alguna manera siento que fue cobardía a que me dijeras que no querías casarte conmigo, sabes cuanto me costo declararme a ti cuando era un niño, y mas aun pedirte que fueras mi novia ahora por esa cobardía te perdí, te pido perdón Sakura por terminar de esta manera con algo tan hermoso que inclusive Clow no pudo prevenir, te amo Sakura Kinomoto y moriré haciéndolo te deseo un gran futuro, con esto me despido de ti y diciéndote que si algún día me necesitas estaré ahí para ayudarte_

 _Hasta siempre mi querida flor de cerezo_

 _Atentamente: tu pequeño lobo_

 _Shaoran Li_

 _Sakura rompió en llanto como cada noche._

 _El día había llegado y Shaoran estaba en el estudio esperando con todos sus amigos, por que si bien no es una fiesta de compromiso con alegría si estarían para apoyar a su amigo, Tomoyo termino con la llamada que estaba haciendo_

 _Shaoran: ¿y bien?_

 _Tomoyo: lo siento Shaoran no hay noticias de ella dicen que no ha ido a la escuela_

 _Eriol: lo mas seguro es que este en E.U. con su padre_

 _Todos fulminaron a Eriol con la mirada_

 _La hora había llegado comenzaron todos a juntarse en el salón principal que tenia la gran mansión Li para terminar con el compromiso iniciado por la madre se Shaoran_

 _X: ¿señorita Minako Liu Yu Ling usted reto en una batalla a la señorita Kinomoto Sakura?_

 _Minako: así es_

 _X: y cual es la respuesta de la señorita Kinomoto- no hubo respuesta alguna, la tradición era que si la batalla no se había efectuado en los 30 días dados podían hacerlo frente al concilio- repito una vez mas cual es la respuesta de la señorita Kinomoto-nuevamente no hubo respuesta, Shaoran se sentía tan malparo sentía su magia, pensó que solo era su imaginación - por tercera y ultima vez QUE RESPONDE LA SEÑORITA KINOMOTO SAKURA ANTE EL RETO DE LA SEÑORITA MINAKO LIU YU LING_

 _X: la respuesta es que acepto el reto_

 _Sakura estaba en la entrada del gran salón a su lado derecho esta Kerberos y de su lado izquierdo estaba Yue_

 _CONTINUARA….._

 **CHICOS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CUARTO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE LA CANCION QUE INTERPRETO SHAORAN ES "TOCANDO FONFO" INTERPRETADO ORIGINALMETE POR "KALIMBA" UN SALUDO Y QUE TENGAN UN GRAN INICIO DE SEMANA**


	5. LUCHARE POR TI

**CAPITULO 5**

 _X: y cual es la respuesta de la señorita Kinomoto- no hubo respuesta alguna, la tradición era que si la batalla no se había efectuado en los 30 días dados podían hacerlo frente al concilio- repito una vez mas cual es la respuesta de la señorita Kinomoto-nuevamente no hubo respuesta, Shaoran se sentía tan malparo sentía su magia, pensó que solo era su imaginación - por tercera y ultima vez QUE RESPONDE LA SEÑORITA KINOMOTO SAKURA ANTE EL RETO DE LA SEÑORITA MINAKO LIU YU LING_

 _X: la respuesta es que acepto el reto_

 _Sakura estaba en la entrada del gran salón a su lado derecho esta Kerberos y de su lado izquierdo estaba Yue- entro sin titubear para presentarse ante el concilio- pido una disculpa por la tardanza_

 _X: ¿sabe de lo que trata el reto?_

 _Sakura:- sonrío confiada ante la pregunta- no, no lo se- todos la miraron con incredulidad, mientras que Shaoran, Eriol, Jin Hun, Mei y Tomoyo notaron que ella nunca cambiaria_

 _X: el duelo se divide en 3 etapas; magia, combate y mixto, en el en el primero podrá recibir ayuda de sus dos guardianes en el de combate solo un guardián la podrá ayudar y en el mixto no podrá tener ayuda alguna; solo el concilio podrá detener el duelo en caso de ver que ambas son dignas de nuestro Señor Shaoran de no ser así el duelo será a muerte_

 _Shaoran se tenso, no estaba dispuesto a exponer a Sakura de esa manera pero ya no había mas que hacer, Sakura se mostraba muy confiada_

 _X: señorita Minako que demuestra que usted es la novia de señor Shaoran Li_

 _Minako: la Señora_ _Ierán Li pidió mi mano ante mi clan y se me dieron las vestimentas de las prometidas de los Li_

 _X: señorita Sakura que demuestra que usted es la novia de nuestro señor Shaoran Li_

 _Sakura: - se quedo callada, ella no tenia que mostrar ante el concilio mas que el amor que sentía por Shaoran- yo… yo…_

 _Shaoran: ella tiene esto- dijo mostrando un anillo de compromiso con un diamante color esmeralda que combinaba con los hermosos ojos de Sakura- Sakura ¿me harías el honor de usar este anillo que te hace la prometida oficial del jefe del Clan Li? –Sakura no cabía de la felicidad que sentía, se puso de rodillas y continuo- este anillo es el que le dio Atsushi a Yumiko, ellos fueron mis ancestros y comenzaron este Clan- todos los presentes se quedaron mirando nunca ningún jefe se había puesto de rodillas para pedir matrimonio y menos ante todo el concilio,- te amo Sakura Kinomoto te pido que me concedas el deseo de ser aquel que te ame-dijo poniéndole el anillo- que te proteja de todo mal que seamos tu y yo contra el mundo-_

 _Sakura: -no logro articular palabra más que mirarlo a esos ojos color avellana que tanto amaba y no podía creer lo que pasaba-_

 _Shaoran: se que tienes otros planes para tu vida pero, mi único plan es estar a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe y mas allá de ella también_

 _Sakura: claro que acepto Shaoran: fue único que decir, la levanto en brazos y le dio ese beso que tanto necesitaban ese beso que ansiaban desde hace un mes, ese beso significo volver a la vida, el beso era tan necesario como el oxigeno o la vida misma-_

 _X: bueno nos queda claro que usted es la elegida de nuestro Señor Shaoran pero aun así el duelo debe darse cambiando la única regla que existe, nadie podrá detener el duelo dando por hecho que será a muerte_

 _Shaoran: no tienes que hacer esto, olvídalo en este momento renuncio a mi cargo y te deslindo de toda responsabilidad Sakura y yo estaré libre para ti sin tener que hacer viajes constantes y seremos solo tú y yo_

 _Sakura: claro que no harás eso, se cuanto has luchado por ese cargo, algo que le perteneció a tu padre, es algo que anhelaste desde que éramos niños_

 _Shaoran: pero Sakura_

 _Sakura: ¿no confías en mí?_

 _Shaoran: claro que lo hago_

 _Sakura: entonces confía en mis habilidades, en todo lo que me has enseñado, tu, Erio, Kero y Yue se han esforzado por hacerme muy fuerte mágicamente así que no te preocupes ¿OK?_

 _Shaoran: OK_

 _X: que comience el duelo- agito sus manos y en ese momento aparecieron en una arena, los espectadores estaban en gradas, el concilio y Shaoran en el palco principal y Minako, Sakura, Kero y Yue estaban en el centro- señoritas den su mejor esfuerzo y que comience la batalla ahora-_

 _Minako: - de las mangas de su gran Kinomoto saco unas cartas como las de Shaoran- fuego tu que eres mi aliado ve y destruye todo lo que este a tu paso- la batalla había comenzado, Yue prendió el vuelo con Sakura en brazos mientras que Kero devolvió el ataque sin ningún esfuerzo_

 _Sakura: llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura que acepto esta misión contigo, Libérate -apareció su báculo frente a ella y volvieron al lado de Kero-_

 _Kero: esta batalla será muy fácil Sakurita_

 _Yue: no te confíes Kerberos solo nos esta probando,_

 _Sakura: opino lo mismo que Yue, no se habría atrevido a retarnos si esas fueran sus habilidades y menos sabiendo que alguna de las dos no saldremos bien libradazas de esta batalla_

 _Kero: bueno entonces que hacemos Sakura_

 _Sakura: contraataquemos –saco una carta y la lanzo al aire- conviértete en cadenas de la justicia VIENTO – carta se manifestó pero el ataque se regreso contra la propia Sakura y sus guardianes, mientras que Shaoran veía la batalla no podía evitar pensar que esa técnica de pelea la había visto en alguien mas, pero no recordaba en quien-_

 _Minako: rayos y truenos no pierdan mas su tiempo y exterminen aquellos que daño en mi quieren hacer- y dos cartas unidas fueron directamente contra Sakura y por lógica a sus guardianes dejándolos mal heridos y provocando que la carta viento regresara a la normalidad_

 _Yue: les dije que solo era una trampa_

 _Kero: lo se Yue solo quería darle confianza a Sakura, pero todo estará bien Sakura- cuando giro a verla noto que estaba en el suelo inconciente- ¡Sakura!_

 _Sakura se movió solo un poco su estado era critico ya que estaba sangrando, ella no podía creer que un solo hechizo la hubiera paralizado tan repentinamente, estaba claro que no era una oponente cualquiera, tenia mucha experiencia sobre la magia por que no solo la derroto de un solo golpe si no logro devolverle el hechizo y solo una persona había sido capaz de hacer eso y ese era Eriol, se lo demostró en una batalla que tuvieron como entrenamiento y donde el salio victorioso, volteo a verlo y estaba sentado junto a una muy asustada Tomoyo, el le sonreía como si en su ironía estuviera la respuesta, esa vez en la lucha le dijo que solo algo tan parecido al ataque del oponente podría debilitarlo pero solo alguien muy avanzado en la magia podria hacerlo-_

 _Yue: vamos Sakura levantate haces mejores cosas que esas_

 _Sakura: váyanse de aquí_

 _Kero: ¿Qué?_

 _Sakura: esta batalla es solo mia y es por Shaoran no quiero que se intromentan- fue entonces cuando vio las dimensiones de esta batalla no solo era el ego o el honor de un clan era defender el amor de su vida y lo defenderia con la vida misma si era necesario, miro al palco y vio a Shaoran muy preocupado pero pensativo ante todo le sonrio para darle confianza y se dirigio al concilio- no quiero mas la ayuda de mis guardianes-_

 _X: los guardianes deben salir de la arena en este momento de no ser asi Kinomoto sera descalificada_

 _Kero y Yue la miraron asombrado nunca habia luchado sin ellos pero Yue fue el que entendio el por que lo hacia asi que se mostro como Yukito y llevandose a Kero a regañadientas_

 _Sakura: ahora si Minako muestrame lo que realmente tienes_

 _Minako: vientos y corrientes llevence a quien me esta haciendo daño- en el momento en que el ataque se hizo prensete Sakura lanzo al aire dos cartas-_

 _Sakura: espejo, vuelo_

 _El ataque se dividió y habia dos Sakuras en el aire evadiendo los ataques_

 _Minako: maldición Fuego quema todo a tu paso_

 _Sakura: aro_

 _En ese momento todo ataque que iba dirigido a Sakura regresaba a minako hasta que ella ya no podia mas con los ataques, fue en ese momento que Shaoran se dio cuenta que no sabia mas que esos tres hechizos igual que su mamà,_

 _Shaoran: ¡ALTO AL DUELO! – grito Shaoran todos lo miraron incredulos y dio un brinco desde el palco cayendo de cunclillas al centro de la arena de batalla y camino directamente hacia Minako, la detallo de pies a acabeza mientras todos lo miraban extrañados incluyendo Sakura- este duelo no seguira mas por que Minako esta descalificada_

 _X: con todo respeto señor usted no puede decidir eso y en caso que fuera asi ¿Por qué lo dice?_

 _Shaoran: muy sencillo cuando ustedes me presentaran a la señorita Minako mencionaron algo insignificante que hasta ahora recorde su clan y ella no poseen magia_

 _Minako: eso no es cierto_

 _Shaoran: ¿entonces por que este cuarzo que tienes esta hechizado?_

 _Sakura: ¿hechizado?_

 _Shaoran: asi es-dijo arracandoselo- vuele hacer tu ataque contra mi o Sakura anda_

 _Minako: me ofende señor Li_

 _Shaoran: mas me ofende a mi el que tu me quieres ver la cara junto con mi madre_

 _Minako: ¿Cómo?_

 _Shaoran: asi es mi madre es la unica persona que lucha solo con tres ataques y estas – dijo quitandole las cartas que poseia Minako- son sus cartas fueron mis primeras tres cartas con las uqe me converti en hechicero y entrene hasta los 11 años cuando a las 12 me dieron mis cartas y a los 13 justamente una semana antes de irme a Hong Kong me dieron la espada retirandome las cartas de mi madre ¿o me equivoco Ieran?_

 _Ieran: no te equivocas hijo esas son mis cartas y si yo hechice al concilio para que no recordara que Minako no tiene magia_

 _Shaoran: bueno0 pues esta decidido que esta pelea es innecesaria_

 _Sakura: no_

 _Shaoran: - miro atonito aSakura- ¿Qué?_

 _Sakura: si Minako no tiene magia el combate sera cuerpo a cuerpo_

 _Minako: pero Sakura_

 _Sakura: me querias demostrear que eres digna de Shaoran pues haslo este duelo no sera a muerte pero si definitivo si tu pierdes dejaras en paz a Shaoran y no nos molestaras mas de no ser asi y yo sea quien pierda me elejare de el_

 _Minako: me parece la idea_

 _Shaoran miro a Sakura y noto que era algo que debia hacer, en sus ojos habia determinación pero sobre todo noto el cambio en ella una madurez que no habia logrado notar en todo su tiempo de noviazgo, y no es que no amara lo infantil y niña que era a su lado pero no había podido hacerla hacer un poco mas responsable y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo estaba siendo_

 **Se que esta muy chiquito pero es que no he podido escribir mas ya que mi trabajo me esta demandando mas de la cuenta espero poder subir otro mañana antes de entrar a trabajar los quiero y gracias por sus comentarios**


	6. LUCHARE POR TI CAP TERMINADO

**CAPITULO 5**

 _X: y cual es la respuesta de la señorita Kinomoto- no hubo respuesta alguna, la tradición era que si la batalla no se había efectuado en los 30 días dados podían hacerlo frente al concilio- repito una vez mas cual es la respuesta de la señorita Kinomoto-nuevamente no hubo respuesta, Shaoran se sentía tan malparo sentía su magia, pensó que solo era su imaginación - por tercera y ultima vez QUE RESPONDE LA SEÑORITA KINOMOTO SAKURA ANTE EL RETO DE LA SEÑORITA MINAKO LIU YU LING_

 _X: la respuesta es que acepto el reto_

 _Sakura estaba en la entrada del gran salón a su lado derecho esta Kerberos y de su lado izquierdo estaba Yue- entro sin titubear para presentarse ante el concilio- pido una disculpa por la tardanza_

 _X: ¿sabe de lo que trata el reto?_

 _Sakura:- sonrío confiada ante la pregunta- no, no lo se- todos la miraron con incredulidad, mientras que Shaoran, Eriol, Jin Hun, Mei y Tomoyo notaron que ella nunca cambiaria_

 _X: el duelo se divide en 3 etapas; magia, combate y mixto, en el en el primero podrá recibir ayuda de sus dos guardianes en el de combate solo un guardián la podrá ayudar y en el mixto no podrá tener ayuda alguna; solo el concilio podrá detener el duelo en caso de ver que ambas son dignas de nuestro Señor Shaoran de no ser así el duelo será a muerte_

 _Shaoran se tenso, no estaba dispuesto a exponer a Sakura de esa manera pero ya no había mas que hacer, Sakura se mostraba muy confiada_

 _X: señorita Minako que demuestra que usted es la novia de señor Shaoran Li_

 _Minako: la Señora Ierán Li pidió mi mano ante mi clan y se me dieron las vestimentas de las prometidas de los Li_

 _X: señorita Sakura que demuestra que usted es la novia de nuestro señor Shaoran Li_

 _Sakura: - se quedo callada, ella no tenia que mostrar ante el concilio mas que el amor que sentía por Shaoran- yo… yo…_

 _Shaoran: ella tiene esto- dijo mostrando un anillo de compromiso con un diamante color esmeralda que combinaba con los hermosos ojos de Sakura- Sakura ¿me harías el honor de usar este anillo que te hace la prometida oficial del jefe del Clan Li? –Sakura no cabía de la felicidad que sentía, se puso de rodillas y continuo- este anillo es el que le dio Atsushi a Yumiko, ellos fueron mis ancestros y comenzaron este Clan- todos los presentes se quedaron mirando nunca ningún jefe se había puesto de rodillas para pedir matrimonio y menos ante todo el concilio,- te amo Sakura Kinomoto te pido que me concedas el deseo de ser aquel que te ame-dijo poniéndole el anillo- que te proteja de todo mal que seamos tu y yo contra el mundo-_

 _Sakura: -no logro articular palabra más que mirarlo a esos ojos color avellana que tanto amaba y no podía creer lo que pasaba-_

 _Shaoran: se que tienes otros planes para tu vida pero, mi único plan es estar a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe y mas allá de ella también_

 _Sakura: claro que acepto Shaoran: fue único que decir, la levanto en brazos y le dio ese beso que tanto necesitaban ese beso que ansiaban desde hace un mes, ese beso significo volver a la vida, el beso era tan necesario como el oxigeno o la vida misma-_

 _X: bueno nos queda claro que usted es la elegida de nuestro Señor Shaoran pero aun así el duelo debe darse cambiando la única regla que existe, nadie podrá detener el duelo dando por hecho que será a muerte_

 _Shaoran: no tienes que hacer esto, olvídalo en este momento renuncio a mi cargo y te deslindo de toda responsabilidad Sakura y yo estaré libre para ti sin tener que hacer viajes constantes y seremos solo tú y yo_

 _Sakura: claro que no harás eso, se cuanto has luchado por ese cargo, algo que le perteneció a tu padre, es algo que anhelaste desde que éramos niños_

 _Shaoran: pero Sakura_

 _Sakura: ¿no confías en mí?_

 _Shaoran: claro que lo hago_

 _Sakura: entonces confía en mis habilidades, en todo lo que me has enseñado, tu, Erio, Kero y Yue se han esforzado por hacerme muy fuerte mágicamente así que no te preocupes ¿OK?_

 _Shaoran: OK_

 _X: que comience el duelo- agito sus manos y en ese momento aparecieron en una arena, los espectadores estaban en gradas, el concilio y Shaoran en el palco principal y Minako, Sakura, Kero y Yue estaban en el centro- señoritas den su mejor esfuerzo y que comience la batalla ahora-_

 _Minako: - de las mangas de su gran Kinomoto saco unas cartas como las de Shaoran- fuego tu que eres mi aliado ve y destruye todo lo que este a tu paso- la batalla había comenzado, Yue prendió el vuelo con Sakura en brazos mientras que Kero devolvió el ataque sin ningún esfuerzo_

 _Sakura: llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura que acepto esta misión contigo, Libérate -apareció su báculo frente a ella y volvieron al lado de Kero-_

 _Kero: esta batalla será muy fácil Sakurita_

 _Yue: no te confíes Kerberos solo nos esta probando,_

 _Sakura: opino lo mismo que Yue, no se habría atrevido a retarnos si esas fueran sus habilidades y menos sabiendo que alguna de las dos no saldremos bien libradazas de esta batalla_

 _Kero: bueno entonces que hacemos Sakura_

 _Sakura: contraataquemos –saco una carta y la lanzo al aire- conviértete en cadenas de la justicia VIENTO – carta se manifestó pero el ataque se regreso contra la propia Sakura y sus guardianes, mientras que Shaoran veía la batalla no podía evitar pensar que esa técnica de pelea la había visto en alguien mas, pero no recordaba en quien-_

 _Minako: rayos y truenos no pierdan mas su tiempo y exterminen aquellos que daño en mi quieren hacer- y dos cartas unidas fueron directamente contra Sakura y por lógica a sus guardianes dejándolos mal heridos y provocando que la carta viento regresara a la normalidad_

 _Yue: les dije que solo era una trampa_

 _Kero: lo se Yue solo quería darle confianza a Sakura, pero todo estará bien Sakura- cuando giro a verla noto que estaba en el suelo inconciente- ¡Sakura!_

 _Sakura se movió solo un poco su estado era critico ya que estaba sangrando, ella no podía creer que un solo hechizo la hubiera paralizado tan repentinamente, estaba claro que no era una oponente cualquiera, tenia mucha experiencia sobre la magia por que no solo la derroto de un solo golpe si no logro devolverle el hechizo y solo una persona había sido capaz de hacer eso y ese era Eriol, se lo demostró en una batalla que tuvieron como entrenamiento y donde el salio victorioso, volteo a verlo y estaba sentado junto a una muy asustada Tomoyo, el le sonreía como si en su ironía estuviera la respuesta, esa vez en la lucha le dijo que solo algo tan parecido al ataque del oponente podría debilitarlo pero solo alguien muy avanzado en la magia podria hacerlo-_

 _Yue: vamos Sakura levantate haces mejores cosas que esas_

 _Sakura: váyanse de aquí_

 _Kero: ¿Qué?_

 _Sakura: esta batalla es solo mia y es por Shaoran no quiero que se intromentan- fue entonces cuando vio las dimensiones de esta batalla no solo era el ego o el honor de un clan era defender el amor de su vida y lo defenderia con la vida misma si era necesario, miro al palco y vio a Shaoran muy preocupado pero pensativo ante todo le sonrio para darle confianza y se dirigio al concilio- no quiero mas la ayuda de mis guardianes-_

 _X: los guardianes deben salir de la arena en este momento de no ser asi Kinomoto sera descalificada_

 _Kero y Yue la miraron asombrado nunca habia luchado sin ellos pero Yue fue el que entendio el por que lo hacia asi que se mostro como Yukito y llevandose a Kero a regañadientas_

 _Sakura: ahora si Minako muestrame lo que realmente tienes_

 _Minako: vientos y corrientes llevence a quien me esta haciendo daño- en el momento en que el ataque se hizo prensete Sakura lanzo al aire dos cartas-_

 _Sakura: espejo, vuelo_

 _El ataque se dividió y habia dos Sakuras en el aire evadiendo los ataques_

 _Minako: maldición Fuego quema todo a tu paso_

 _Sakura: aro_

 _En ese momento todo ataque que iba dirigido a Sakura regresaba a minako hasta que ella ya no podia mas con los ataques, fue en ese momento que Shaoran se dio cuenta que no sabia mas que esos tres hechizos igual que su mamà,_

 _Shaoran: ¡ALTO AL DUELO! – grito Shaoran todos lo miraron incredulos y dio un brinco desde el palco cayendo de cunclillas al centro de la arena de batalla y camino directamente hacia Minako, la detallo de pies a acabeza mientras todos lo miraban extrañados incluyendo Sakura- este duelo no seguira mas por que Minako esta descalificada_

 _X: con todo respeto señor usted no puede decidir eso y en caso que fuera asi ¿Por qué lo dice?_

 _Shaoran: muy sencillo cuando ustedes me presentaran a la señorita Minako mencionaron algo insignificante que hasta ahora recorde su clan y ella no poseen magia_

 _Minako: eso no es cierto_

 _Shaoran: ¿entonces por que este cuarzo que tienes esta hechizado?_

 _Sakura: ¿hechizado?_

 _Shaoran: asi es-dijo arracandoselo- vuele hacer tu ataque contra mi o Sakura anda_

 _Minako: me ofende señor Li_

 _Shaoran: mas me ofende a mi el que tu me quieres ver la cara junto con mi madre_

 _Minako: ¿Cómo?_

 _Shaoran: asi es mi madre es la unica persona que lucha solo con tres ataques y estas – dijo quitandole las cartas que poseia Minako- son sus cartas fueron mis primeras tres cartas con las uqe me converti en hechicero y entrene hasta los 11 años cuando a las 12 me dieron mis cartas y a los 13 justamente una semana antes de irme a Hong Kong me dieron la espada retirandome las cartas de mi madre ¿o me equivoco Ieran?_

 _Ieran: no te equivocas hijo esas son mis cartas y si yo hechice al concilio para que no recordara que Minako no tiene magia_

 _Shaoran: bueno0 pues esta decidido que esta pelea es innecesaria_

 _Sakura: no_

 _Shaoran: - miro atonito aSakura- ¿Qué?_

 _Sakura: si Minako no tiene magia el combate será cuerpo a cuerpo_

 _Minako: pero Sakura_

 _Sakura: me querías demostrar que eres digna de Shaoran pues hazlo este duelo no será a muerte, pero sí definitivo si tu pierdes dejaras en paz a Shaoran y no nos molestaras más de no ser así y yo sea quien pierda me alejare de el_

 _Minako: me parece la idea_

 _Shaoran miro a Sakura y noto que era algo que debía hacer, en sus ojos había determinación, pero sobre todo noto el cambio en ella una madurez que no había logrado notar en todo su tiempo de noviazgo, y no es que no amara lo infantil y niña que era a su lado, pero no había podido hacerla ser un poco más responsable y en ese momento solo demostró que todos sus esfuerzos si habían hecho un cambio en ella, Shaoran salió de la arena ambas soltaron sus cartas Minako estaba mal herida pero Sakura le era imposible mantenerse erguida y en pie_

 _X: la batalla será cuerpo a cuerpo sin interrupciones-dijo mirando a Shaoran-_

 _Ambas se miraron y la primera en atacar fue Minako conocía la manera de pelear de Mei y Shaoran la de ella no era muy diferente se basaban más que nada en sus piernas pero Sakura tenía la desventaja de no poder agila causa de la herida que tenía en la pierna, miro a Eriol pidiéndole ayuda y lo único que consiguió fue verlo respirar tranquilamente una patada fue lo que la derribo, miro a Ieran y sonreía mientras que Shaoran solo sufría al verla sabía que solo le faltaba un golpe más y Minako tendría la victoria estaba tan tensa que no podía pensar, en ese momento se dio cuenta que eso le afectaba pensar en todos menos en ella lo único que debía era tranquilizarse, respirar como Eriol le había enseñado y confiar más en sus habilidades, en ese momento se levantó y logro detener la patada que se le avecinaba por parte de Minako y por fin pudo responder los golpes la batalla ahora era pareja dejo de mirar a todos, pero un ataque de Minako la hizo caer pero no sin llevarla con ella lo último que vio era que Shaoran corría a su lado y ver a Minako en el suelo inmóvil._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _Shaoran: ¿me estas escuchando Sakura?_

 _Sakura: perdón es que recordaba la batalla contra Minako_

 _Shaoran: no recuerdes eso amor te hace daño_

 _Sakura: pero te uro que yo nunca quise hacerle ese daño-dijo angustiada-_

 _X: ella tampoco te dejo bien parada_

 _Ambos miraron para ver de dónde venía la voz_

 _Sakura: ¿Yukito?_

 _Yukito: si bien recuerdo después de la batalla también fueron días muy difíciles para ti_

 _X: ¿días querrás decir meses? Aun que si no hubiera pasado Sakurita por ese accidente Touya nunca hubiera conocido a Lucy_

 _Shaoran: ¿Kerberos?_

 _Kero: si chicos todos los esperan en la casa nosotros salimos a comprar cosas para la cena y los pasamos a buscar_

 _Shaoran: gracias-dijo poniendo mala cara- ¿y quién cocinara hoy?_

 _Yukito: ustedes_

 _Sakura: ¿nosotros?_

 _Yukito: así es Sakura por que les recuerdo que hoy tenemos entrenamiento y tu cocina es muy ligera_

 _Sakura: ok- se levantó y le brindo la mano a Shaoran que arregañadientas le siguió, los cuatro iban platicando muy amenamente cuando Sakura se sintió mareada tanto que iba a caer de no ser por que Shaoran la detuvo-_

 _Shaoran: ¿estás bien Sakura?_

 _Sakura: si eso creo…solo fue un pequeño mareo_

 _Kero: si quieres cancelamos el entrenamiento_

 _Sakura: no solo es que no he comido bien_

 _Yukito solo la miro y vio como Shaoran la cargo en su espalda y no pudo evitar un gesto de celos que no paso desapercibido por Shaoran ni por kero llegaron al departamento y todos se preocuparon al ver a Sakura en la espalda de Shaoran, pero Sakura ya estaba dormida para dar explicaciones Shaoran la dejo en su habitación y salió a la sala_

 _Mei: es algo raro que Sakura esté muy cansada_

 _Jin Hun: y esos mareos y antojos_

 _Eriol: ¿no estarás insinuando que Sakura está embarazada cierto?_

 _Yukito: ¿esta embarazada Sakura?- le grito a Shaoran y jalándolo de la camisa- ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR EMBARAZADA YA ES DEMASIADO EL HECHO QUE ESTEN COMPROMETIDOS, ¿Qué PSARA CON SU CARRERA, SU VIDA? LO ARRUINARAS TODO TE JURO QUE SI ESTA EMBARAZADA…_

 _Sakura: ¿si lo estoy que haras Yukito?_

 _Todos: ¡Sakura!_

 _Sakura: ¿Qué pasa si estoy o no embarazada?_

 _Yukito: - sin darle tiempo a contestar Yue apareció- ESTAS O NO EMBARAZADA_

 _Sakura: eres mi guardián y uno de mis mejores amigos y por lo mismo deberías saber que puedes y que no puedes cuestionarme así que tranquilízate_

 _Todo el mundo enmudeció muy difícil es que sakura hablara enserio sin bromas ni sonrisas lo cual les hizo sospechar aun mas que era cierto lo del embarazo_

 _Yue: SOLO CONTESTA MALDITA SEA_

 _Sakura: si lo estoy no deberías tener ningún problema_

 _Yue: SI LO TENGO TU NO PUEDES ESTAR EMBARAZADA DE EL- dijo señalando a Shaoran que no aguantaba la rabia que sentía_

 _Sakura: deja de comportarte asi lo hemos hablado muchas veces Yue_

 _Shaoran: Yue creo que no es momento ni lugar de tocar temas muy delicados_

 _Yue: tu solo serás su destrucción…..-dijo y salio volando nadie podía decir nada sakura tomo su bolso y salio del departamento y Shaoran no espero ni un segundo para ir tras de ella_

 _Eriol: creo que si esta embarazada-Tomoyo lo miro duramente- es que por como se puso las cosas AUCH- había recibido un gran golpe por parte de Tomoyo_


	7. PURO DOLOR

CAP 6

Sakura habia tomado su bolso y salio de la casa a Shaoran no le habia tomado ni dos segundos para ir tras de ella, para su colmo habia comenzado a llover pero ella no corria solo caminaba como si no estuviera debajo de la tormenta, sentia los pasos de Shaoran tras ellas pero agradecia que la dejaara caminar sola, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado cuando unos brazos la cubrieron

shaoran: lista para volver a casa?

sakura; aum no, como lo enfrentare?

shaoran: ya hablaste directamente con el?

sakura: con quien? con Yue o Yukito?

shaoran: no hay diferencia sakura el sentimeinto es el mismo-dijo al momento que la giro para que volteara a verlo-

sakura: no, no es asi, yukito es mas un sentimiento protector y yue...

shaoran de amor

sakura: bueno si...-se quedo callasa mirando a shaoran, veia en sus ojos un poco de dolor- no deberia hablar contigo de esto

shaoran: y por que no?

sakura: tu eres mi prometido, con quien pasare el resto de mi vida

shaoran: lo dices como si fuera una obligacion

sakura: no lo tomes asi shaoran, sabes muy bien que no por ese lado mi comentario, es solo que...no creo conveniente que sepas todo esto

shaoran: sakura si vamos a compartir nuestras vidas, pero tambien estaran kerberos y yue con nosotros no solo por que son tus amigos si no porque son tus guardianes y su magia depende de la tuya y nunca me atreveria a pedirteque los sellaras por que tanto ellos como las cartas son parte de tu vida, de tu escencia...pero tambien es complicado para mi darme cuenta de cosas que tu no- dijo desviando la mirada-

sakura como el malestar de yukito o los celos de yue cierto?

shaoran entonces si lo sabes bien

sakura: claro si! no porque tendriamos esta conversacion

shaoran: pero... pero... pense que decias de amor mmmm ya sabes fraternal

sakura: ya madure un poco shaoran ay cosas que si noto solo que aun no se como enfrentarlo

shaoran: ok... -la abrazo y no quiso preguntar mas-...pero en la casa dijiste que ya habias hablado de esto con yue a que te referias?

sakura:-trago saliva y desvio la mirada de shaoran...- no he comentado nada de esto con nadie ni siquiera con tomoyo

shaoran: te gustaria compartirlo conmigo?

sakura: ok pero no te enojes, porfavor solo escuchame...

shaoran: lo prometo

sakura: todo comenzo cuando desperte del hospital no sabia como o porque habia llegado ahi

flashback

sakura intento levantarse de la cama pero tres cosas se lo impedian, el dolor de cuerpo, el osigeno y la mano de shaoran

shaoran: por fin despertaste sakura- dijo y slaio corriendo por un doctor sakura miraba la habitacion y yukito se levanto para abrazarla y kero tambien salio de las mantas que la cubrian en ese momento entro el doctor a revisar a sakura

doc: veamos sakura, como te sientes?

sakura: algo mareada

doc: ok, me puedes decir que dia es hoy?

sakura: viernes

doc:mmm sakura has estado inconsiente un buen rato

sakura: que tanto- dijo mientras miraba a shaoran-

doc: un mes sakura, estamos a 18 de mayo

sakura:eso es imposible! no puedo ser - se quito el oxigeno e intento levantarse y lo unico que logro fue caer de la cama- por que no puedo mover mis piernas?!-miraba a todos y noto que ninguno le miraba a la cara- maldita sea alguien contesteme!

shaoran. en la batalla te lastimaste la columna y esto afecto tus piernas

sakura: que?!

doc: lo que el señor li quiere decir es que quedo paraliticca

sakura: que?!1

kero: que no podras caminar sakura!

sakura: ya lo entendi solo que no puedo creelo, esto no puede ser, y Minako?

yukito: ella solo resulto con lesiones

sakura entonces quien gano?

shaoran: tu sakura

sakura: pero la batalla era...  
shaoran: asi es solo que el consejo tomo una desicion por que ambas quedaron inconcientes y mediante lo que vieron en la btalla la ganadora fuiste tu

yukito: y que eso no lo pudieron ver antes tenian que esperar a esto

kero: yukito porfavor

yukito: no ya estoy cnsado que los li solo hagan padecer a sakura solo la han hecho sufrir, desde que llegaron a su vida solo han causado desgracia tas desgracia!

sakura: tu eres una desgracia? kero lo es?

yukito: como?

sakura: dices que desde que los li llegaron solo me han causado desgracias y que yo sepa tu existencias sedebe a el desperatar de las cartas clow al igual que kero para mi ustedes no son desgracias

kero: vamos yukito yukito yo no me muevo de aqui

kero: yukito yue esta muy alterado y ustedes aun no se pueden controlar vamonos

sakura: esperen antes me pueden ayudar a levantar?-dijo apenada-

los dias iban pasando uno a uno y sakura cada vez estaba mas irritable y no solo era el hecho que no podia caminar si no que estba viviendo en la mansion de los li y debia ver a Ieran a diario y sobre todo aguantar sus gestos por que para su mala suerte shaoran estaba que hechaba fuego contra los del consejo por a ver permitido que la batalla llegara tan lejos. Dentro de esos dias yukito saco a sakura al jardin

yukito: no habia necesidad de que todo esto pasara sakura

sakura: tal vez no pero era algo necesario

yukito: pero ese infeliz...

sakura: yukito esas no son tus palabras, acaso estas tomando la personalidad de yue?

yukito: no es eso sakura solo es la rabia que tengo de verte asi

sakura: yukito de seguir asi debere encontar la manera de separarlos... me refiero a sacar a yue de tu cuerpo no quiro perder al yukito amabale y bondadoso

yukito: pero sakura...

sakura: yue es mas controlador no por eso es malo, es una persona muy linda pero aveces...- en ese momento yue aparecio ente ella-

yue: a veces que sakura?

sakura: no se siento... es una locura...olvidalo

yue: no dilo vamos

sakura: me parece ver un destello de celos de tu parte

yue: pues si asi es sakura me da celos verte en los brazos de li muero de amor cada que lo besas

sakura: pero yue... yue: por que no te lo dije antes?

sakura: yo...y...tu...bueno yukito... -yue no la dejo hablar y la beso sin previo aviso sakura no sabia que hacer...

fin fb  
shaoran: te beso?

sakura: si yue me beso

shaoran no lo puedo creer! y por que nunca me lo dijiste!

sakura: por que sabia que te pondrias asi shaoran por favor escuchame

shaoran: ese guardian y yo arreglaremos cuentas de una vez por todas...

sakura: shaoran no porfavor los dos sabes que no podras...

shaoran: ganarle?

sakura: mmmmm si

sahoran: quieres apostar?

sakura: como?

shaoran: yo bien pude ganar el juicio final...

sakura: shaoran... a que te refieres?

shaoran: a que no me mostre como debia no use toda mi fuerza yo queria que tu ganaraas por que tu corazon es mas amable eres muy bondadosa y eso era lo que los dos queriamos para las cartas una persona que las quisiera y las cuidara, pero deber sido yo el que ganara me hubiera evitado tantos problemas y ya no estariamos en situaciones asi, yo estaria con Mei y tu con Yukito...

sakura: asi? que mas dime?

shaoran: no...perdoname sakura no debi decirlo

sakura: en eso se parecen tu y yue

shaoran: no te atrevas a comparame con el

sakura: los dos hablan sin pensar solo lastiman... hablan como si pudieran regresar el tiempo y borrar las palabras dichas

shaoran: perdoname sakura enserio pero aveces te veo confundida tan cercana a el como si tambien lo...

sakura: amara? pues tal vez es asi tal vez lo amo tambien tal vez nunca deje de amar a yuki...no pudo terminar las palabras pues sin decir mas sakura iba cayendo al piso sahoran la atrapo en el aire y se dio cuenta que estaba inconsiente

shaoran: sakura! sakura!

x: mmmmm no que era un amor verdadero lo suyo?

shaoran: quien eres tu?

x: mi nombre no es importante...lo que si es que se han lastimado mucho con esas palabras y todo por que no sabes confiar entu novia... no eso es muy malo

shaoran: quien demonios eres tu

x: antes de presentarme como es debido solo dime una cosa si tu eres tan poderso por que dejaste que ella fuera card captor o uno de los tres grandes poderes digo tiene sus habilidades y es muy buena pero no tanto como tu o la reencarnacion de CLow

shaoran: por que la amo y con su esfuerzo ha logrado crecer en la magia y es un agran cardcaptor su nobleza es tan grande que daria su vida por los demas ... pero eso no importa ahora dime quien eres?- dijo mientras cubria a sakura en sus brazos-

x: entonces mi llegada fue a tiempo... soy atsushi y su alma me pertenece

shaoran: sobre mi la tocaras - sin soltar a sakura saco su espada y sorprendentemente varias cartas rodearon a shaoran y a sakura- que pasa?- una carta se mostro ante el fue espejo-

espejo: debemos protegerla

shaoran: pero esta inconsiente

espejo: pero tu tambien fuiste nuestro card captor, para salvarla tu nos podras utilizar kerbero y yue ya fueron avisados - el espejo lo que hizo fue en aparecer tal cual shaoran es-

shaoran: gracias

atsushi: basta de esperar reclamo el alma de kinomoto sakura INVOCO A LOS 7 ESPIRITUS DE LA OSCURIDAD!

de entre la oscuridad salieron 7 sombras que atacaban a shaoran impidiendo que pudiera a atcaar

shaoran: luz! luz! -las cartas no respondian ante el llamado de shaoran- espejo que pasa?

espejo: es la llave necesitas la llave de sakura solo cambia tu nombre por el de ella

shoaran: - le arranco la llave del cuello de sakura- llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante shaoran que acepto esta mision contigo liberate! LUZ! ESCUDO!

la carta respondio ante shaoran e hizo desaparecer a las sombras dejando a atsushi muy contrariado,

atsushi: vaya vaya tu eres ungran card captor

shaoran: eso no te importa

atsushi: tienes razon mis sombras ya tomaron lo que necesitaba nos veremos pronto

asi como aparecio desaparecioante los ojos de shaoran y las cartas para ese momento apenas llegaban kero eriol y tomoyo

shaoran: sakura... sakura... amor despierta... Sakura!

eriol: que paso shaoran?

shaoran aparecio atsushi aparecio

tomoyo: que?

shaoran: sakura y yo estabamos hablando derepente se desmayo el aparecio y...

eriol: que haces tu con el baculo de sakura

shaoran: aparecio espejo y me dijo que lo tomara para poder proteger a sakura... por que?

eriol: dejame ver a sakura ...-eriol le puso la mano en la frente y miro a las cartas que le respondian a shaoran- se llevo su alma... sakura intento salvara a las cartas y a los guardianes dandote a ati el poder de controlarlos

shaoran: y como la podemos ayudar?

eriol: no lo se

shaoran: no me vengas con eso tu eres la reencarnacion de de Clow


	8. TENEMOS PROBLEMAS

CAP 7

eriol: dejame ver a sakura ...-eriol le puso la mano en la frente y miro a las cartas que le respondian a shaoran- se llevo su alma... sakura intento salvar a las cartas y a los guardianes dandote a ti el poder de controlarlos

shaoran: y como la podemos ayudar?

eriol: no lo se

shaoran: no me vengas con eso tu eres la reencarnacion de Clow

tomoyo: calmate shaoran

shaoran: me pides que me calme?!

kerbereos: tranquilizte ya!- kero alzo su pata y le pego en la cabeza para que reaccionara- si no puedes guardar la calma para poder a sakura mejor largate!  
todos quedaron callados ante el grito de kero el nunca se enojaba o nunca lo demostraba todos estaban tan prerocupados por sakura que nadie noto que yue no habia llegado

eriol: de que hablaban tu y sakura?

shaoran: eso no es importante ahora

eriol: claro que si por que atsushi vio un vulnerabilidad entre su relacion por eso ataco

kero: vamonos de aqui lo hablaremos en la casa

tomoyo: y como nos la llevaremos

kero: yo llevo a sakura y a ti tomoyo...que yue lleve a eriol y a shaoran

eriol: yue? yue no vino

tomoyo: no abra recibido el mensaje

kero: debio haberlo hecho ... donde demonios esta!?

shaoran: kero lleva a sakura y a tomoyo en tu lomo yo usare la carta vuelo y llevare a eriol

kero: no te acostumbres a usar las cartas mocoso

shaoran: no es momentos para tus comentarios kerberos tal cual lo dijo shaoran, se dividieron para ir a casa de sakura al llegar vieron que ahi estaba yukito viendo el televisor

yukito: que fue lo que paso?

kero: ahora si te importa?

yukito: a que te refieres? lo de hace rato solo fue ... no se que fue- dijo cargando a sakura y llevandola a su recamara-

mei: que fue lo que paso tomoyo

tomoyo: atsuhi aparecio

jin hun: que?!

yukito: y como se enterearon ustedes?

kero: porfavor como si no hubieras escuchado a alas cartas pidiendo ayuda

yukito: no , no lo hice acabo de llegar- en ese momento la iba acariciar-

shaoran: no te atrevas a tocarla!

yukito: a que te refieres?

shaoran: alejate de ella no te quiero ni un centimetro a su lado

eriol: no es momentos para hacer escenas de celos

shaoran: no es ninguna escena de celos eriol el siempre se aprovecha de que sakura y yo tengamos una discusion para tratar de besarla

mei: shaoran tranquilizate ok lo que es importante ahora es sakura y ver que le paso

eriol: antes de que llegara atsushi supongo que y tu sakura estaban discutiendo... que era lo que hablaban

shaoran: estabamos discutiendo por que no sabiamos que pasaria con yukito y yue discutimos por que me moleste debido a que sakura me conto algo que sucedio en mi casa cuando dejo de caminar mei: te conto lo que la tia Ieran le dijo y de la manera que la corrio?

shaoran: que mi madre hizo que?

tomoyo: creo que no era eso

jin hun: te conto que Ieran le escondio la silla de ruedas cuando tuvimos una junta y mando a kero y yue en su representacion?

shaoran: es enserio?

yukito: por lo visto no se tienen suficiente confianza

eriol: no metas sisaña yukito

yukito: no es sisaña solo es hacer notar que sakura no le dice todo a Li

tomoyo: si no se lo dice es para evitarle un dolor a shaoran y un problema mas con su mam no es solo la confianza todos sabemos que tanto como sakura y yo no somos del agrado de Ieran pero no por eso le buscaremos un conflicto a shaoran por que sakura no es capaz de separar a shaoran de su mama ahora si no vas ayudar o dar uno idea de como podemos hacer reaccionar a sakura hazme el favor de retirarte para que no nos quites el tiempo- al terminar de hablar se acereco a sakura y se arrodillo ante ella tomo su mano y comenzo a llorar-

eriol: ya la oiste yukito

yukito: me quedo por que ella es mi dueña

eriol: entonces si no vas a decir nada bueno cierra la boca

jin hun: entonces terminanos de contar

shaoran: ella me dijo que un dia yukito la llevo al jardin de la casa y la beso-todos miraron a yukito, no es que lo supieran pero a ninguno se le hacia raro sakura ya habia hablado con eriol para separar a yukito de yue, la personalidad que ya predoninaba era la yue y siempre terminaban en algun pleito por el y sinceramente todos ya se estaban cansando de la situacion, hechaban de menos al yukito de antes, el que los aconsejaba, los cuidaba y era amable no el serio y dominante en el que se estaba convirtiendo- de ahi dijimos cosas que no queriamos y fue cuando apareció atsushi

jin hun: ya sabemos que lo de atsushi no solo era una corazonada si no que es real y que buscara un momento delicado en la relacion de sakura y shaoran o de eriol y tomoyo para atacar

mei: pero por que?

jin hun: muy simple por que en ese momento son mass vulnerables

mei: pero una discusion no significa que no se amen

jin hun: no precisamente cuando existe un confilcto muchas veces se dicen cosas que lastiman y eso lleva a dos cosas a debilitar la relacion hasta que termine o solo hacerla mas fuerte

eriol: lo que es prioridad es regresar el alma de sakura y juntos ver como derrotar a atsushi

tomoyo:-que estaba al pie de la cama tomando la mano de sakura sintio como se movia sakura- ya esta reaccionando

eriol: como?

tomoyo: ya se esta moviendo esta reaccionando

mei: no se mueve tomoyo esta igual que como la trajeron

tomoyo: no, miren toquen su mano se siente como se mueve- eriol se acerco tomo la mano de sakura y enefecto no sintio ningun movimiento-

eriol: amor no se siente nada, tal vez fueron tus nervios

Tomoyo se quedo callada pero sabia que no se lo habia imaginado, mientras que en otra dimension estaba sakura en un lugar muy oscuro

x: no me digas que vas a poner a llorar?

sakura: yo no llorare mejor dime quien eres?

x: mmm apuesto que deseas que yukito este a tu lado verdad?

sakura: que? a que te refieres?

x: ya sabes por lo ultimo que le dijiste al joven Li sakura: eso solo fueron palabras sin sentido yo nunca lastimaria a shaoran x: pero el si lo hizo el te lastimo mucho no es verdad?

sakura: eh?! eso no es algo que te deba importar asi que es mejor que me digas quien eres

x: bueno si tanto quieres saber te lo dire... soy atsuhi- con decir su nombre se encendieron las luces y estaba en un cuarto de una casa bastante lujosa se le hacia familiar pero no podia recordar de donde-

Sakura: atsushi?

atsushi: veo que me concoces

sakura: que quieres de nosotros...

atsushi: simple veo que entre tu y shaoran no hay amor verdadero pero entro tu y yukito mmmm ahi ay algo muy diferente

sakura: te equivocas

atsushi: segura?-dijo esto mientras soplaba en su rostro un polvo rosa- ahora solo amaras a yukito tu unico gran amor correspondido tanto que llevan mucho tiempo de novios y no recordaras nada de lo vivido con shaoran para ti solo sera Li el chico de primaria que conociste hace muchos años sakura solo se volvio a desmayar y cuando desperto estaba en su habitacion con todos ahi todos: sakura!

sakura: hola chicos

kero: nos tenias preocupados

sakura: perdon ya estoy bien- sakura vio que atras de todos estaban shaoran y yukito juntos- perdon por asustarte amor-dijo mientras se abalanzaba y cuando shaoran abrio los abrazos vio como sakura se arrojaba a los brazos de yukito y lo besaba con gran emocion yukito no trato de separarla de el, shaoran intento hacerlo pero eriol lo detuvo

eriol: sakura...shaoran esta aqui

sakura: perdon Li no te habia visto

shaoran: Li?

sakura: cuando volviste?

shaoran: volver?

sakura: si cuando volviste de hong kong

mei: sakura no recuerdas nada ?

sakura: mei Ling que gusto verte

eriol: querida sakura hace cuanto que tu y yukito estan juntos?

sakura: ya hace mas de 5 años

eriol: tenemos un gran problema

 _ **HOLA CHIC S ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y ME ENCANTARIA SABER QUE PIENSAN OJALA Y ME DEJEN UN COMENTARIOS :) SALUDOS ATTE: ZANDY KOU LI**_


	9. TENEMOS PRBLEMAS SEGUNDA PARTE

eriol: querida sakura hace cuanto que tu y yukito estan juntos?

sakura: ya hace mas de 5 años

eriol: tenemos un gran problema

yukito: pero sakura

jin hun: primero lo primero yukito que es el que sakura ya desperto

sakura: disculpe?-se dirijio a jin hun- lo conozco?

mei: sakura es mi novio

sakura: por que nunca me contaste eso mei ling

tomoyo: sakura que hicimos ayer?

sakura: como que? fuimos a la universidad el ensayo

eriol: tienes razon oye hace cuanto que no vemos a shaoran y mei ling lo recuerdas sakura?

sakura: claro eriol casi ya 10 a os no chicos?

eriol: y a mi?

sakura: por favor te vi ayer en la tarde... por que me haces estas preguntas tan raras?

eriol: me refiero a cuando volvi de inglaterra lo recuerdas?

sakura: pues al año que te fuiste

eriol: por que no me acompañan todos afuera en lo que esperamos que sakura se cambie para salir les parece?

sakura: saldremos?

eriol: si pequeña sakura celebraremos el regreso de los Li

sakura: ok no tardo- se voltea a ver a yukito- te veo en un momento mi amor - le planto un beso

yukito: claro

al salir todos y cerrar la puerta no pudieron evitar que shaoran se le lanzara a yukito y comenzara a golpearlo,

eriol: no es momento para peleas

shaoran: como te atreves...eres un maldito desgraciado-dijo mientras golpeaba a yukito-

yukito: ella me beso idiota- dijo mientras trataba de quitarse de ensima a shaoran-

shaoran: pero tu bien que lo aceptaste- en ese momento jin hun separo a shaoran y eriol detuvo a yukito para que no siguiera golpeando a shaoran-

eriol: basta los dos es evidente que esto lo hizo atsushi por que Shaoran fue quien regreso al año de irse no yo, ademas no recuerda nada que tenga que ver contigo o meiling por lo que es obvio no recuerda nada de tu relacion

shaoran: pero por que eriol?

yukito: simple atsushi los vio pelear e hizo dudar a sakura de su amor y premio de consolacion fui yo

shaoran: mira infeliz...

eriol: exacto

todos: que?

eriol: mmmm mei haz de cuenta que no has visto a sakura y ayudale a arreglarse demorala lo mas que puedas

mei: yo por que?

eriol: por que necesito a los que hemos estado en la historia de sakura y tu en esa parte no estuviste tiene apenas dos años que llegaste

mei: ok ya en tendi

eriol: regresemos en la historia, sakura encuentra el libro de las cartas clow y aparece kerberos y comienza la captura de cartas

shaoran: y a mi me mandan a capturarlas

eriol: exacto en ese momento el "amor" de sakura le "pertenecia" a yukito cierto?

yukito: si pero esto en que ayuda

eriol: hasta cuando te das cuenta de que quieres a sakura shaoran?

shaoran: mmmm despues del juicio final cuando yue me hace enfrentar mis sentimientos

eriol: pero en que momento viste que no podias estar sin ella, hasta la batalla final? no creo? yo te animaba pero no recuerdo exactamente cuando fue

tomoyo: de hecho yo me di cuenta antes que tu

eriol: no lo creo querida

tomoyo: dile shaoran

shaoran: mmmm de hecho fue al mismo momento mmmm pues no lo se con exactitud fue algo que crecia sin darme cuenta al principio solo era mi rival para capturar las cartas despues ya no podia estar sin verla hasta que no el punto en el que no puedo vivir sin ella

eriol: yukito y tu cuando te diste cuenta que amabas a sakura

yukito: cuando me lo confeso yo ya sabia que le gustaba pero decidi hacer mis sentimientos aun lado para que fuera feliz a lado de shaoran

eriol: no, mi pregunta fue cuando descubriste que amabas a sakura

yukito: despues del juicio final me dio miedo perderla

eriol: solo eso?

yukito: a que te refieres?

eriol: ya sabes esperaba una descripcion mas de la luz me mostro o me senti morir sin ella

yukito: no solo eso

eriol: notan la diferencia?

jin hun, tomoyo: si

shaoran: eriol sin juegos mentales no hay mucho tiempo

tomoyo: la diferencia es el tipo de amor, yukito tiene por sakura un amor de hombre a mujer desde que ella era niña un amor practico, sin embargo tu eres el amor que le gusta a sakura romantico, despistado el real amor por siempre

yukito: perdon?

jin hun: tu tambien la amas yukito y darias tu vida por ella, pero no es el mismo amor mmmm pasional por llamarlo asi tu amor viene mas ligado a la magia de sakura si preguntamos detalles shaoran te llevara ventaja siempre aunque tu seas el que viva a su lado que la vio crecer

tomoyo: en que clases es buena sakura?

yukito: gimnasia

shaoran: gimnasia amaba su puesto de porrista aunque casi siempre recibia el baston con la cabeza- dijo shaoran sonriendo un poco como si la viera en ese momento-

jin hun: te diste cuenta yukito?

eriol: tu lo sabes pero no das los detalles como shaoran

yukito: pero ustedes solo preguntaron por su clase favorita

tomoyo: pero cuando amas a alguien solo hablas de ella y de lo que hace o deshace mira...eriol cual es mi pasatiempo favorito...

eriol: grabar a sakura en todas sus actividades aun que aveces es algo raro pero es definitivamente divertido

tomoyo: te das cuenta, por insersia dices algo mas de lo que te preguntan

yukito: entonces yo...

sakura: estoy lista nos vamos?

eriol: lo siento pequña pero no me siento muy bien

sakura: que te pasa eriol? te duele algo?

eriol: mmmm nada de preocuparse pero vayan ustedes

tomoyo: prefiero quedarme a cuidarte si no les importa

mei: mmmm entonces por que no lo dejamos para despues

sakura: no te importa Li?

shaoran: por que me llamas Li?

sakura: por que nunca me permitiste llamarte por tu nombre

shaoran: que recuerdas de mi saku... kinomoto

sakura: pues que me ayudaste a capturar las cartas clow despues de eso te fuiste de nuevo a hong kong

todos: que?!

sakura: que dije?

eriol: solo eso vivieron tu y shaoran?

tomoyo: y cuando cambiaste las cartas a cartas sakura tambien estuvo ahi

sakura: no solo fueron tu kero y yukito bueno obviamente tu eriol jejejeje

shaoaran; lo mejor es que me retire estoy muy agotado por el viaje

sakura: donde se quedaran?

eriol: en mi casa tenemos mucho de que hablar

shaoran: bueno me retiro adiós tomoyo hasta luego kinomoto

sakura: adios

shaoran salio tan rapido como se lo permitieron sus piernas no podia creer que sakura no recordara nada de lo vivido a su lado, todo aquello que compartieron, aventuras, desafios, besos, caricias, ahora todo era una ilusion o almenos para el. "Deber sido yo el que ganara me hubiera evitado tantos problemas y ya no estariamos en situaciones asi, yo estaria con Mei y tu con Yukito" esas palabras taladraban su cabeza nunca debio haberlo dicho el amaba a sakura mas que a nada ya habia estado separado de ella cuando minako llego y habia sido un calvario ahora si estaba en el infierno verdadero no sabia como hacerla reaccionar pero lo que mas le dolia es que ella misma buscaba los labios de yukito y no mas los de el, no podia soportar la idea de que ella estuviera en brazos de otro, ahora seria yukito quien tendria sus caricias sus noches, yukito velaria sus sueños, yukito ese nombre que odiaba tanto ya no salia de su mente; por pensar en lo que pasaba no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con...

yukito: siempre distraido shaoran shaoran: que haces aqui?

yukito: no logro entender que fue lo que tomoyo y eriol dijeron acerca del amor que le tengo a sakura pero tampoco me aprovechare de la situacion

Shaoran: de que hablas?

yukito: simple no pienso estar con sakura o al menos no asi

shaoran: te escucho

yukito: luchemos por ella, limpiamente

shaoran: te refieres a enamorarla?

eriol: asi es mi querido amigo

shaoran: por que demonios siempre sales de los lugares ocultos

eriol: entrada dramtica

shaoran: y tambien escuchar conversaciones agenas?

eriol: eso no es cierto

shaoran: mas de una vez nos espiabas a mi y a sakura

yukito: eso si es enfermo

eriol: no es lo que piensan... en fin yo propongo una lucha por el amor de sakura, pero una lucha justa sin ventajas comiencen de cero

shaoran: pero como hacerlo el me lleva 10 años de ventaja en la memoria de sakura

eriol: por el momento atsushi no atacara por que ya consiguio separarte de sakura, si lo que realmente lo que hay o habia entre sakura y tu era amor de verdad te recordara y entonces si deberemos preocuparnos por que en ese momento atsushi llegara a tacarnos y ya sabemos de lo que es capaz

shaoran: entonces tu y tomoyo tambien estan en peligro

eriol: si y no aun que tomoyo me ama todos sabemos que no soy el amor de su vida

yukito: eriol no digas eso

eriol: es la verdad y fue mi culpa el que asi sea por esa razon corro menos peligro que tu amigo

shaoran: y que pasara si yukito la enamora

yukito: facil ni tu ni sakura estaran en peligro tu te vas y buscas a alguien mas

Shaoran: ese tonito...

eriol: shaoran duele pero asi sera, ahora al saber que atsushi no atacara sellare a yue y el ultimo recuerdo que tendra sakura de ti yukito sera la ultima batalla que tuvieron contra mi despues de eso tu te fuiste con touya a estudiar tu haz vuelto sakura nunca te confeso sus sentimientos y de ahi empezaron los dos. de acuerdo?

shaoran y yukito: si

eriol: ok yukito puedes llamar a yue

yukito: ok- cerro los ojos y aparecieron sus grandes alas para al abrirlas estuviera yue- no estoy muy deacuerdo eriol

eriol: por que yue?

shaoran: por que en el fondo sabe que sakura me ama a mi

yue: mira mocoso

eriol: ey sin pleitos te sellare para que sakura pueda decidir con quien estara


	10. A COMENZAR DE NUEVO parte 1

eriol: ok yukito puedes llamar a yue

yukito: ok- cerro los ojos y aparecieron sus grandes alas para al abrirlas estuviera yue- no estoy muy deacuerdo eriol

eriol: por que yue?

shaoran: por que en el fondo sabes que sakura me ama a mi

yue: mira mocoso

eriol: ey sin pleitos, te sellare para que sakura pueda decidir con quien estara

yue: la razon por la cual no estoy muy deacuerdo es por que si me sellas y regresamos a sakura al momento de la ultima batalla perdera lo aprendido y sobre todo su magia regresara al principio

shaoran: la magia es muy independiente de sus recuerdos ella seguira siendo igual de poderosa como lo es hasta ahora ademas para cualquier situacion aqui estaremos nosotros y si pasa a mayores te quitaremos el sello

eriol: shaoran tiene razon no hay por que alarmarse

yue: no digan que no se los adverti yue cerro los ojos y eriol libero su baculo y yue entro en el. pero asi como entro salio

shaoran: que paso?

eriol: mmmm no lo se

yue: como que no sabes?

eriol: oh es cierto sakura te dio la autoridad sobre sus guardianes

yue: pero ella ya esta conciente debio regresar todo a la normalidad

eriol: no, por que sakura no recuerda a shaoran y mucho menos recuerda haber otorgado el cargo de sus guardidanes a el, asi que por lo mientras tu debes lealtad a shaoran

yue: esto no me puede estar pasando

shaoran: lo siento yue

eriol: en ese caso no sera necesario sellarte, por obligacion no podras hacer nada a shaoran ni mucho menos algo encontra del acuerdo que acabamos de hacer

yue: demonios

eriol: es ironico que digas esa palabra siendo que representas a un angel jajajajaja

yue: olvidalo- cerro sus alas y en automatico aparecio yukito- bueno pues que gane el mejor

shaoran: conforme a eso no es justo que estes viviendo con sakura eso es trampa

yukito: de hecho se llama ventaja y no es trapa asi que deberas buscar la manera de que sakura este mas tiempo fuera de su casa para que no este con ella jajajja- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa

eriol: es habil shaoran: no me ayudas eriol

eriol: es que es la verdad

shaoran: de que lado estas?

eriol: del tuyo mi amigo siempre he estado de tu lado y lo sabes shaoran y eriol comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de eriol, mientras trataban de planear como conquistar de nueva cuenta a sakura ya que la primera vez habia sido bastante dificil por la timidez de ambos pero la confesion de los sentimientos de shaoran habia sido lo mas dificil y mas por que estaban a unos dias de termianar el ciclo escolar, cuando llegaron a la mansion de eriol shaoran entro de inmediato a la casa y tomo el telefono y comenzo a marcar

x: casa de kinomoto,daudoji y tsukishiro

shaoran: tomoyo soy shaoran esta sakura

tomoyo: claro..."sakura te llaman"

sakura: "gracias tomoyo" hola?

shaoran: hola kinomoto soy li

sakura: ah hola li dime

shaoran: oye despues de que recolectamos todas las cartas clow nunca te dije que realmente sentia por ti una gran amistad

sakura: es enserio li?

shaoran: si y sobre todo me gustaria que fueramos amigos- le dolia tanto decir esa palabra recordando todo lo que habian vivido-

sakura: claro que si li... bueno entonces puedo llamarte shaoran? ante eso yukito volteo deinmediato a ver a sakura y se dio cuenta del brillo que tenia sakura al hablar con el

shaoran: claro... pero entonces puedo llamarte Sakura?

sakura: obviamente shaoran jejeje shaoran: oye ma ana estaras ocupada?

sakura: mmmm no por que?

shaoran: no se te gustaria ir a tomar un helado para ponernos al dia

sakura: claro donde nos vemos?

shaoran: paso por ti a la universidad te parece?

sakura: sabes donde estudio?

shaoran: claro hoy acompa e a eriol sakura: entonces si salgo a las 12

shaoran: ok entonces paso por ti a la entrada ok

sakura: ok

shaoran: bueno entonces descanza sakura

sakura: tu tambien shaoran

shaoran: -colgo el telefono y cerro los ojos, cuando los abrio frente a el estaba eriol- demonios eriol para de hacer eso

eriol: jhajajaja me da gusto que ahora no tendre que ayudarte tanto

shaoran: no cantes victoria antes de tiempo tal vez te necesite despues

eriol: shaoran dime la verdad que tan lejos han llegado sakura y tu?

shaoran: creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe amigo

eriol: de hecho si atsushi ataco directo y no creo que sea por su amor si no por que se quedo dormido y viene tarde

shaoran: a que te refieres?

eriol: simple esta atacando con urgencia como si algo se le adelantara

shaoran: si lo que quieres saber es si sakura y yo ya tuvimos...bueno hemos estado ...

eriol: shaoran tu y sakura han hecho el amor?

shaoran: si

eriol: no lo puedo creer? con lo timido que son jajajajaja

shaoran: si te vas a poner hacer burlas olvida el tema

eriol: lo siento mmmm entonces si han estado juntos

shaoran: si, de hecho me preocupa bastante eso eriol

eriol: a que te refieres mi querido amigo

sharoan: sakura tenia cita con el doctor en unos dias para ver por que tiene tantos malestares

eriol: mmmmm enserio no sabes que es?

shaoran: no es que no sepa, solo que...

eriol: mmmm sabes que conmigo puedes hablar abiertamente verdad amigo?

shaoran: amigo no me arrepiento de estar con sakura, la amo mas que a nadie y eso todo mundo lo sabe, nos comprometimos y eso me hace muy feliz el saber que pasare el resto de mi vida a su lado pero como jefe del concilio se que tengo muchos enemigos vivos y uno que otro que revive cada cierto tiempo y me da terror que algo le pase, o que yo llegue a faltar y se quede sola como mi madre no podria soportar ver a sakura o al bebe que tengamos asi

eriol: amigo sakura es muy poderosa incluso mas que tu... un minuto BEBE?!

shaoran: si, bebe tu mismo llegaste a esa conclusion hace un momento

eriol: no... era un tal vez pero tu lo estas confirmando

shaoran: ya habiamos hecho unas pruebas caseras hace tiempo, los sintomas nos obligaron hacerlas y salieron positivas los estudios medicos son solo protocolo

eriol: felicidades hermano-dijo abrazando a shaoran- seran unos excelentes padres

shaoran: si en cuanto le recuerde a la mamá que sera madre que el padre soy yo y que nos amamos

eriol: te oyes muy pesimista

shaoran: lo se lo siento es que me mata lo que le dije a sakura antes de que apareciera a atsushi

eriol: piensalo de esta manera shaoran de algun modo la pusiste a salvo de atsushi

shaoran: pero por cuanto teimpo? o mas bien cuanto tiempo tengo antes de que se de cuenta de que sakura esta embarazada

eriol: para cuando se de cuenta ella sera la misma de siempre y estaran juntos

shaoran: y si Yukito gana terreno?

eriol: por que no te tienes un poco de confianza ya la conquistaste una vez y ni siquiera te diste cuenta jajajaja

shaoran: yo creo que parte de nuestra relacion fue eso lo nuevo que era todo para nosotros

eriol: entonces prefieres empezar de cero con alguien mas?... por que eso es lo que estas diciendo

shaoran: no, a lo que me refiero es que por eso empezamos tan "inocentemente" pero no no cambiara a mi sakura por nada

eriol: eso es mi amigo ahora cual es el plan a seguir

shaoran: eso es facil

eriol: asi?

shaoran: claro solo debo improvisar

eriol: eh?! no creo que eso sea buena idea amigo

shaoran: eriol querido hermano sakura sigue siendo la misma hoy mañana y siempre, si planeo algo no saldra como lo pensamos

eriol: en eso tienes razon

la tarde termino y la noche paso tan lento para shaoran, claro que tenia un plan solo que entre menos gente lo supiera mejor le saldria ademas asi podria decir que salio tal como se planeo.

CHIC S AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y OJALA ME PUDIERAN DEJAR ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE QUITO O QUE PONGO O QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA EN ESTA LINDA HISTORIA :) SALUDOS ZANDY KOU LI


	11. Chapter 11A COMENZAR DE NUEVO PARTE 2

eriol: eso es mi amigo ahora cual es el plan a seguir

shaoran: eso es facil

eriol: asi?

shaoran: claro solo debo improvisar

eriol: eh?! no creo que eso sea buena idea amigo

shaoran: eriol querido hermano sakura sigue siendo la misma hoy ma ana y siempre, si planeo algo no saldra como lo pensamos

eriol: en eso tienes razon

la tarde termino y la noche paso tan lento para shaoran, claro que tenia un plan solo que entre menos gente lo supiera mejor le saldria ademas asi podria decir que salio tal como se planeo.

la ma ana llego sin prisa, shaoran sentia que se le quemaba la piel al saber que yukito ya estaria con sakura, el la llevaria a la escuela y aprovecharia todo momento para tenerla serca pero el no lo dejaria ganarle la batalla, llego a la casa de Eriol, se dio un ba o pues regresaba de correr, como era de pensarse eriol ya no estaba en la casa pues el ya estaba en el la escuela, salio de ba arse decidio pr un atuendo casual no queria presionar a sakura, miro el reloj y apenas eran las 10 se sento en el silon de la sala a esperar que dieran las 12 la universidad estaba a solo 15 minutos en auto, se le hacia tan infinito el tiempo para poder ver a sakura, el hacerla reir aun que tuviera que fingir que nos abe mucho de ella, y como no saber todo de ella si se sabia de memoria su cuerpo, sus gustos, lo que ama y lo que odia, el miedo de perderla era mayor, aunque sabia que era una oportunidad de que ella fuera feliz a lado de yukito sin peligros ni amenzas magicas, pero y el, el tambien tenia derecho a ser feliz a lado de la mujer que mas amaba habian hablado un sin fin de veces de si el debia dejar la jefatura del concilio, asi podian llevar una vida mas o menos normal, los peligros seria menos pero sakura sabia lo importante que era para el ser jefe del concilio tal cual lo habia sido su padre, los minutos transcurrian y shaoran cada vez estaba mas perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escicho su celular y vio que era eriol

shaoran: hola eriol

eriol: espero tengas una buena escusa para no haber llegado ya

shaoran: como?

eriol: no sabes ni que hora es verdad?

shaoran: si son las...- mira el reloj y se da cuenta que son 12:30- no puede ser DEMONIOS! ya se fue sakura? esta yukito con ella?

eriol: y si mejor en vez de preguntarme tanto vienes por ella?

shaoran: llego en 10 minutos

eriol: eso espero. - colgo el telefono- ya hable con shaoran dice que tuvo un contratiempo pero ya esta por llegar

yukito: y si nos adelantamos y vamos por un cafe sakura?

sakura: mmmm-no pudo evitar ponerse rojita- me encantaria...pero... le prometi a shaoran salir hoy con el

yukito: pero lleva mucho de retardo

sakura: bueno yo no soy la persona mas puntal que digamos si quieren vayan adelantandose ustedes y yo los veo aya cuando llegue shaoran

mei: muy buena idea, vamos todos incluido tu yukito

yukito: no yo me quedare aqui con sakura para esperar a shaoran

sakura: no ve con ellos, yo soy la que tiene la cita con shaoran jejejejejeje - todos la miraron con incredulidad- bueno no es cita formal

yukito: esta bien

sakura: ok nos vemos en el parque pinguino les parece?

tomoyo: claro sakura... diviertete

todos incluidos yukito se fueron y dejaron a sakura sentada en la banca que estaba afuera de la escuela, habian pasado solo 5 minutos de que los chicos se habian ido cuando llego corriendo shaoran y miro a sakura sentada en la banca y no pudo dejar de pensar que cada dia era mas hermosa

shaoran: hola sakura perdon por el retardo

sakura: no te preocupes jejeje- no sabia por que a ponia tan nerviosa el estar tan cerca de shaoran- espero no fuera algo de cuidado

shaoran: algo de cuidado?

sakura: si eriol nos dijo que tuviste un percance

shaoran: no eran solo cosas del concilio

sakura: concilio?

shaoran:te parece si te platico de lo que ha sido mi vida mientras nos tomamos ese cafe?

sakura: claro me encantaria

shaoran le brindo su brazo para caminar y sakura lo acepto no sin dejar de ponerse rojita, algo le agradaba en el ser de shaoran pero no sabia que era, shaoran le fue platicando toda su vida a sakura, el platicar era tan fluido que ya habian pasado varias horas desde su llegada al cafe, las risas venian solas,

sakura: es enserio? entonces en resumidas cuentas eres jefe de un concilio de magia a tan corta edad, te debes comprometer, eres uno de los 3 grandes poderes de la magia y todo eso en este tiempo, pero por que nunca regresaste o aunque sea nos llamaste?

shaoran: cuando me volvi jefe del concilio toda mi vida se complico y claro que queria volver a llamarte y saber de ti pero cada que tomaba el telefono un nuevo ser magico aparecia

sakura: lo entiendo jejeje... que hora tienes?

shaoran: las 9 pm

sakura: QUE?!

shaoran: que pasa?

sakura: es que quede que alcanzariamos a los chicos en el parque pinguino

sharaon: oh, tanto creias que te aburriria?

sakura: no nunca crei es es que como no llegabas fue un plan que hicimos despues- lo siento-

shaoran: no te preocupes fue mi culpa linda

sakura: -no pudo evitar ponerse mas rojita al escuchar que la llamaba linda- deja le marco a tomoyo...- tomo su celular y marco a la casa- tomoyo? hola perdon el retardo es que el tiempo se me fue volando

tomoyo: si lo entiendo sakura estar con shaoran es muy divertido

sakura: relamente si oye crees que podamos dejar lo del ensayo para ma ana?-

tomoyo: me encantaria sakura pero el show inicia en una semana y no creo que podamos posponerlo mas

sakura: ok

tomoyo: pero por que no traes a shaoran y que nos de su opinion muere por ver el ensamble completo

sakura: pero el ni si quiera sabe del show

tomoyo: ehhhhh si pero a lo mejor una opinion neutra nos ayuda

sakura: ok le dire te veo en 15 minutos no estoy lejos

tomoyo: ok sakura

sakura: -colgo la llamada y miro con duda a shaoran que ya desobra sabia que estaban en la ultima semana y debia ensayar- shaoran tengo que irme es que tomoyo y yo estamos montando en show con mas chicas bueno mas bien tomoyo penso un show para mi y bueno estrenamos en una semana quieres venir al ensayo bueno si tienes algo mejor que hacer lo entiendo

shoaran: claro que quiero ir jejeje me encantaria verte

sakura: bueno entonces vamonos por que sera largo y cansado jejejejeje

shaoran: mientras este contigo creeme que me divertire

sakura: bueno tambien estaran los demas

shaoran: si bueno a mi prima la veo del diario y no me gustaria hacer mal tercio ni con ella ni con tomoyo

sakura: jejeje-no sabia por que tenia ese rubor constante y ese sentimiento de ansiedad alado de shaoran pero sakura estaba tan encantada- bueno vamonos

shaoran: ok solo deja pago

mientras tanto en la casa todos estaban atentos a la llamada que tomoyo habia recibido

tomoyo: era sakura

mei: eso es obvio pero que te dijo

tomoyo: pues que esta de lo mas encantada con shaoran, es una lastima que tengamos ensayo

mei: los hubieras dejado

tomoyo: no puedo estrenamos en una semana y sakura aun debe perfeccionarse

mei: pues yo la veo magnifica

tomoyo: si pero debe ser perfecto todo

mei: bueno si tu lo dices

tomoyo: pero ma ana buscaremos la manera de que shaoran la lleve a comer y pasen todo el dia juntos

yukito: por lo que veo ustedes tambien estan en mi contra para que el mocoso se quede con sakura

tomoyo: no estamos de su lado pero entiende yukito tu no eres el hombre de los sue os de sakura

yukito: lo dices por que tu prefieres a shaoran

tomoyo: claro que no, yo solo quiero la felicidad de sakura y si fuera contigo lo aceptaria pero no lo es tu amor no es de hombre dependes de su magia por favor no interfieras ya con la felicidad de sakura

yukito: a que te refieres con interferir con la felicidad de sakura?

tomoyo: porfavor no me digas que los contratiempos que han tenido ellos son por causa del destino tu los has causado por que no es la primera vez que lo haces

yukito: aun me culpas ami por lo que paso entre tu y touya ?

eriol: este no es momento para tratar esos temas ok dices amar a sakura anda ve y pelea por ella en lugar de enfrentarnos a nosotros

todos quedaron en silencio sabian que tomoyo y touya habian tenido un pasado pero nadie nunca quiso pregunatr la unica verdad la sabian touya, tomoyo y sakura pero nadie se atrevia hacer una pregunta y menos ahora por la existencia de eriol en la vida de tomoyo aunque el siempre se mostraba indiferente ante el tema no queria decir que no le lastimara el asunto.

tomoyo: bueno yo me voy sakura va en camino y quiero estar ahi para cuando ella llegue

mei: nosotros nos quedamos verdad jin hun ?

jin hun: si

eriol: yo te llevare

tomoyo: ok

yukito: yo tambien voy

eriol: pues busca como irte

todos se quedaron frios ante la respuesta de eriol por que no importaba que pasara eriol nunca contestaba de manera golpeada y grosera pero en esta ocasion sabian que no aguantaria tanto

mientras con shaoran ya estaban por llegar a donde seria el ensayo y se dio cuenta que era un tipo cabaret pero era para hombres y mujeres,

shaoran: segura que es aqui?

sakura: si es que es un show inspirado en el burlesque

shaoran: mmmmm ok

sakura pero vamos

cuando entraron ya estaban todos adentro inclusive tomoyo afinando detalles para el ensayo general, sakura dejo a shaoran en una de las butacas y se fue con tomoyo noto que habia llorado pero no dijo hasta que estaba sola en el camerino con ella

sakura: que pasa tomoyo?

tomoyo: nada sakura, como te fue con shaoran?

sakura: muy bien pense que seria mas dificil hablar con el pero la verdad es que no, pero ami no me mientes por que lloraste? volviste a pelear con eriol por lo de touya?

tomoyo: si pero es lo de siempre no le tomes importancia

sakura: pero tomoyo...

tomoyo: nada de peros anda ya empezo el ensayo y debes estar ya lista

y si como lo habia dicho tomoyo ya habia empezado la musica y sakura entraba cantando con una peluca rubia con cabello corto, un corset de color miel y una mini muy mini falda

I'M A GOOD GIRL (christina aguilera) watch?v=YDPR5EoYqOs

Where I've been all my life.../Donde he estado toda mi vida...

The dress is Chanel/ El vestido es Channel

The shoes YSL/ los zapatos YSL

The bag is Dior/ la cartera Dior

Agent Provocateur/Agent Provocateur

My address today, LA by the way/ mi direccion es hoy Los Angeles por el camino

Above Sunset Strip, the hills all the way/por ensima de sunset strip,colinas a lo largo del camino

My rings are by Webster/mis sortijas son Webster

It makes the heads twirl/ si esas que te hacen seguirme con la mirada

They all say, "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?/ todos dicen "cariño que hiciste para conseguir esas perlas?"

"What"?! I am a good girl/ que? yo soy una buena chica

The age I adore, the day oh no more/ los momentos que mas adoro

Breakfast Polo Launch and pools at the shore/ desayuno Polo launch y piscinas en la costa

The Chateau for cocktails/voy a Chateau por un cocktails

The Courtyard at night/ The Courtyard por las noches

Downtown is for dinner/Downtown para la cena

The hell is divine/ el infierno es divino

You know I have found the words goin' round/sabes he enontrado las palabras necesarias yendo por ahi

They all say my feet never do touch the ground/todos dicen que no tengo los pies sobre la tierra

"What"?! I am a good girl.../ que? soy una buena chica

I am a good girl/ yo soy una buena chica

shaoran y yukito no podian creer lo hermosa y sexy que se veia sakura, los movimientos los getos todo era tan provocador que no podian con la sorpresa

sakura: y bien te gusto shaoran?

espero les guste el capitulo les deje un link para que puedan ver el video la canción porfa dejen sus comentarios buenos y malos para ver que aun ay alguien viendo mi fanfic jejejeje y me pueda inspirar mas rápido GRACIAS


	12. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

CHIC S LE SINFORMO LA SITUACION DE ESTE FANFIC HACE UN TIEMPO COMUNIQUE QUE MI MAMI ESTABA ENFERMITA Y ERA LA RAZON POR LA CUAL NO CONTINUABA PERO AHORA MI MAMI YA SE ADELANTO ENTONCES POR EL MOMENTO NO CREO PODER CONTINUAR ESTE FANFIC YA QUE LOE SCRIBIA A SU LADO QUIERO INICIAR UNO NUEVO PARA EMPEZAR DE CERO YA QUE LO QUE MAS LE GUSTABA A ELLA ERA MI PASION POR ESCRIBIR PERO AUN NO ME SIENTO PREPARADA PARA HACERLO SIN ELLA POR LO MENOS EN ESTE FANFIC INICIARE UNO NUEVO DE SAILOR MOON Y ESPERO PODER HACERLO TAN BIEN COMO LO HACIA CON ELLA L S QUIERO Y LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO LEERLOS MAS ADELANTE :)

ATTE:

ZANDY KOU LI


End file.
